The Drug Life
by LyricXx
Summary: Inuyasha has always had a tough life. His father left him as a baby and his mother committed suicide 5 years later. Kagome's parents took him in, now it's 12 years later. He has a problem, he won't admit it, he won't tell. No one will ask.
1. I'm Messed Up But I Love You

**(( - Sorry for those of you that have read this story previously. D:****  
Most things haven't changed…But as I re-read the chapters I have written to finally update…I didn't like all that I've read.  
So I will be fixing these.I'm just beginning on Chapter 1.  
I think Ch. 1 & 2 will remain the same. And some of 3 will.  
I hope I don't lose any readers because of this! D:  
Thank you for your cooperation, and I hope you enjoy the re-written version on "A Drug Life". :3 - ))**

* * *

A young girl about the age of 17 sat up in her bed.  
She scratched her raven shoulder length hair and yawned. She stood up and stretched her arms out wide.  
Putting on her plaid pajama pants from the floor and walked towards the door to the hallway, walking down the hall she glanced at the door further down the hall.  
'Should I…?' She thought as she began to knock on the door. "Um…Inuyasha? Are you up yet?" She asked nervously.

On the other side of the door, Inuyasha peaked out of the closet at the door.  
'I-I…Can't let her see me…No…Their coming…'

She sighed, 'I guess he's not up yet…' She thought with a sad expression.  
She left the hallway and walked down the steps to the living room.

Inuyasha quietly came out of the closet.  
'Fuck…Fuck…FUCK. I can't…Fucking hell…' He thought shaking. "I can't stop this time." He said glancing over his scarred arms.  
"I have to go out…I can't let her worry……" He said glancing at the door.  
He put a long sleeve, thermal shirt on and layered it with a band tee.  
"T-There…" He brushed off some of the wrinkles and left his room.

Kagome was sitting on the couch watching "Jerry Springer", her mother had left a note saying she was at the store.  
Kagome glanced at the note again, 'She's never really here anymore…'  
Inuyasha sat beside her on the couch. He looked at her, and glanced over her body. '…She's…Beautiful…'

Kagome looked up, "…I-Inuyasha?" She asked feeling uncomfortable.  
"…What?" He snapped out of his daze, and looked at her face.  
"N-Nothing you were just staring at me."  
"…Sorry." He said moving a bit away from her.  
"No, I'm not saying it was bad!" She said blushing, "I-I'm just not used to it."  
He looked at her again, and began scratching his arms.  
"So…I can look at you…?"  
She blushed a deeper red, "Um…Yeah…I-If you want." He moved closer to her, and laid his head on her shoulder.  
"…Your smell….Is…." He paused and grabbed her hand and held it tight. "…Intriguing…" He whispered, blushing a light pink.  
"Are you OK? You're acting f-funny." She stammered as he inched closer.  
"I'm…Fine…I guess…" He released her hand and moved away, scratching at his arms. "I'm just…A little…Odd." He said, looking around the room. His arms were shaking, and his breathing increased.

"Inuyasha?" She looked at him; he had brought his legs up to his chin and was sweating.  
"U-Um…I need to go…In my r-room." He said standing up quickly,  
Kagome stood up with him, "Here…Let me help you…You seem kind of…Off today." She said worriedly.  
"N-no…I don't! I-I mean I can do it myself." He said staring at her in the eyes. 'I can't let her know…She'll be heartbroken.'

She stared at him; he could see the hurt in her eyes as she glanced at the TV again. '…I can't do this to her…' He grabbed her arm. "A-Actually…I think I might…Can you..?" He said looking away from her.

"U-Um...Yeah." She put her hand on his waist and another on his hand, he grabbed it tightly. She looked down at their hands, '…What's wrong with him?' She thought depressingly.  
His skin was much paler than hers. She was born with fairly light skin, the way his skin tone now matched hers frightened her.

"I-I'm sorry, is it bothering you that I'm…?" He looked down and let go of her hand.  
"What? N-No…I just, you never held my hand like that before." She said nervously, "Just…Makes me nervous around you."  
"Oh…Why?"  
She stared at him with wide eyes and a flushed face, "U-Um. Well…I don't…Really know." She lied.  
"I see." He looked away, his eyes half closed.

By the time their awkward conversation was over, they had reached his bedroom door.  
"Well. I'll…Be in here for the rest of the day, probably.." He said with an uneasy smile.  
"…O-ok." She gave him a light, fake smile.  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, he quickly made his way into his room and slammed the door behind him. Kagome stood staring forward in the empty hallway.

'…Maybe I'm doing something wrong.' She thought sitting outside his door. She pulled her knees up to her chin and laid her head in the gap between, she let tears fall softly before she wiped them away and continued down the steps.

* * *

'How can I keep doing this to her?!...I tell her everything, and now this…! These thoughts…Of death, I'm rotting…I'm killing myself and I'm killing her…What the fuck is wrong with me?!' He screamed in his mind, tears welled up in his eyes and fell down like rain on his pale cheeks.  
He walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall.  
He looked at himself in the mirror; more tears welled in his amber brown eyes.

"I'll hurt her more if I tell her…If I tell anyone…They'll take me away, I'll be away from her…I can't…I-I can't take that!!!" He punched the mirror, it shattered and the pieces fell to the floor while some remained in his knuckles and hand.

* * *

The phone was ringing; Kagome was lying on the couch, sleeping soundly.  
On its last ring, she woke up and answered.

"Hello?"  
"-Kagome, how are you doing?-"  
"U-Uh…Sango. I'm alright. Why do you ask?" Kagome said scratching her head.  
"-Yesterday, you and Inuyasha seemed REALLY out of it. Miroku and I wondered if you guys would want to hang out, maybe go out to eat?-" Sango asked.  
"…I-I don't know Sango…Inuyasha seems kind of busy lately.."  
"-Come on, please?-"

Kagome sighed, 'I'm not going to be able to get her to stop.'

"Ok, ok. I'll go see if Inuyasha wants to go. I'll be right back." Kagome put the phone on hold as she slowly made her way up the steps and knocked lightly on Inuyasha's door.  
"Inuyasha?" She opened the door lightly.  
"NO." The door slammed in her face and she jumped back in surprise.  
"I-Inuyasha…? Are you…Alright?" She heard slamming up against the walls. "Inuyasha…?!" She tried to open the door, but he had locked it.

"Kagome…NO! You can't…I don't want to see you…! I don't want…I can't see you, I just can't!!!"

She stood motionless, a blank expression on her face. She stared at the door; she felt tears come to her eyes, her vision blurred to where she had to blink. Several tears fell down her face.  
"You…Don't…Want to see me…?' She fell against the door, her eyes and face expressionless.

"…" Inuyasha cleaned up what he could and slowly opened the door. "…K-Kagome…I'm sorry…I was, busy…" He crouched down next to her and eloped her in a hug.  
"…You don't…Want to see me…?" She stared forward, ignoring him completely.  
"N-No…I want to see you…But I couldn't at that point, I can't…I can't tell you why b-but…" He hugged her tighter.  
"N-No…" She stood up. "You said…We both said. We could tell each other anything, yet you keep this from me…!!! I know. You've been acting differently…You've been distant. You've been…I've been…Losing you…" Tears fell down from her face; she covered her face with her hands. She didn't want him to see her like this.  
"You haven't been…Kagome I-I…"  
"Prove it!!! Prove to me I haven't lost you…Prove to me you still---"

His pressed his lips directly onto hers, he closed his eyes tightly, his arms holding onto her arms, not wanting to let go. Her eyes wide in surprise, tears still falling from her red eyes.

He broke the kiss, waiting for her response. Her lip quivered, she stared blankly ahead, her expression unchanged. She glanced up at him, his face pale, his eyes blood shot and his lips quivering.

"…S-Sango and Miroku…Want us to go…Out to eat. So. I'm going to get ready…" She brushed past him with an expressionless face.  
Inuyasha looked back at her, then back at his door; he walked quietly inside and picked up a pair of jeans on the floor. They were baggy black jeans, with few chains; they had a few blood stains on them from previous encounters.  
"…I guess these will work. The blood stains aren't…That noticeable after all." He went to his drawers, and pulled one of them completely out. He searched frantically for a baggy full of heroin and other drugs mixed in.  
"…You're the only one in my life now…" He whispered as he grabbed his lighter and placed both the baggy and lighter in his back pocket. In his other pocket he placed a few used needles, only used by him, and some gauze bandages.

* * *

Kagome looked through some clothes she had placed on her bed; she grabbed a plain black spaghetti strap shirt, and wore a sleeveless tee underneath. She grabbed one of her band vests, Bullet For My Valentine and placed it over her other two shirts. Her vest was black, with yellowish-green and white lettering.  
She zipped it up halfway, and grabbed some tight plaid Capri's with chains on each side.  
"There…" She smiled lightly as she wrapped her studded belt around her waist.

She styled her hair in a messy up-do with bobby pins and hair gel.  
Grabbing her messenger bag, she quickly left her room.

* * *

They both came out of their rooms at the same time, walked to the steps glanced over one another and left down the steps together.  
'…She looks amazing…' Inuyasha thought to himself, staring at her backside.  
"Inuyasha…Do you need something…?" She looked back.  
"…Oh…Ah. No. Sorry…I…Blanked out." He said walking ahead of her. '…I'm losing it already…I need to shoot up…To stay calm.'

Kagome sighed and walked up next to him, "Are you driving or…?"  
"You drive. I-I'll only endanger us as you say…" He said letting a laugh escape. She smiled lightly.  
"Alright."

They got into her car; she turned on the CD player. Inuyasha stared out the window, at the clouds rolling overhead.  
He heard an all too familiar lyric…  
"I'm so alone, here on my own. And I am waiting for you to come. I want to be, a part of you, think of all the things we could do. And everyday, you're in my head…I want to have you in my bed…You are the world. You're in my eyes. The only one in my life…"

* * *

**(( - In case you are wondering...The lyrics above are from a song by Basshunter, called "All I Ever Wanted". - ))**


	2. I Want To Love You But I Just Can't

Their car ride was silent.  
Inuyasha occasionally looked out the window, at the passing trees and phone lines.

"…Kagome, I…"  
"What?" She glanced at him through the corner of her eye, then focused her attention on the staying on the road.  
"Um…About earlier…The thing I did…I-I…" He trailed off, looking again out the window, then down at the car mats on the floor. '…I don't want to say I'm sorry, I'm not sorry…But…' He looked at her through the corner of his eye, '…She looks normal…L-Like nothing happened.' He scratched at his arms again, being careful not reveal his wrists or his arms.  
"…Forget it. It meant nothing right? You were just…Trying to make me calm down, and that's all you could think of…" She paused; she blinked a few times and swallowed a lump inside her throat. "R-Right?"

His lip quivered as he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out as his arms and hands started to shake. '…I can't say yes.' He closed his eyes tightly. 'I-I just can't…Even though I'm not good enough for her.'

"…" She remained silent; she stared at the road ahead of her, her hands shaking while holding the wheel. '…Why does he like me…? H-He can't…It was a mistake, he just doesn't want to…Hurt my feelings by saying it was.' She thought, her breathing increased but she quickly caught herself. '…He can't like someone that does the things I do…' Her eyes closed for a mere second. "Right…"

Inuyasha looked at her for a mere second. They arrived at the place Sango had mention and parked somewhere near the back.  
"D-Did you not want it to happen?" He asked.  
"…I-I…Inuyasha don't ask me that." She simple stated.  
"…Why not? You regret it…Don't you?" He scratched at his arms again; he felt his talons rip through his skin.  
"I can't…Regret something, I had no control over."  
There was another long silence between them, Kagome quickly got out of the car. Inuyasha still remained in the car, looking straight forward with a blank stare.

Kagome lowered herself to the ground, '…Inuyasha you don't understand…'  
She got up, wiping her eyes, and walked quickly to the restaurants entrance.

'...I was foolish, to think that she would like that…That kiss. That meant nothing to her but everything to me…' He looked to make sure she was far away from the car; the keys were still in the ignition. He gently moved over to the driver's seat and started the car. "…I'll go somewhere, shoot up then come back and meet up with them."

* * *

"Kagome! Finally, where's Inuyasha?" Sango ran up to her, "We already have a booth here!!!" Kagome looked at her friend, she had that gentle smile on her face that said everything was alright.  
"Inuyasha…He's in the car still. Sango, um. I don't know if he's going to move or not…" Kagome looked at the ground, 'I said something…Horrible to him so…'

Miroku looked at Kagome, "Sango. Come here for a second." Miroku was very perspective, he observed everyone's feelings. He knew when to joke, and when to be serious.  
He pulled Sango in the restaurant lobby, Sango reluctantly went.  
"Something happened between her and Inuyasha. When you mentioned him, she became…Unresponsive." He whispered in her ear, Sango jumped at his hot breath in her ear.  
"I-I know, but…What could have happened? I-I mean, Inuyasha rarely comes out of his room anymore. When he does, he just talks to her, he's always around her." Sango paused for a minute, looking at Kagome, who had now sat down with the same blank stare. "…And as far as I've noticed, she loves that…"  
"…Maybe he confessed."  
"Confessed…?" Sango looked puzzled.  
"He admitted his feelings to her finally. It would make perfect sense, if he's outside his room and suddenly not around Kagome."  
"But…She loves him Miroku, I know that. It's always so obvious."  
"...I feel there are many reasons behind all this." Miroku said as they both walked towards Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha had parked in a empty lot, it was full of garbage and debris.  
"This isn't sanitary…But when is anything I do sanitary anymore?" He climbed in the back seat, laid down as much as he could. He removed the baggy of drugs and the needles.  
"...F-Fuck I'm going to need something to put these in…" He lip was quivering, his hands were shaking. 'I want these things…More and more everyday…I-I can't stop…'  
He searched frantically around the car, "I-I just need…A bottle cap or something. Even a ball…I can, cut it in half and…" He opened the car door and flung everything out and once again searched frantically.  
"DAMMIT. I need these…I-I…I can't survive…I can't live without these!!!" He began looking around the debris, searching for anything he could use as a base.  
He felt his heart racing, faster and faster as he searched through the mess.  
"…N-No…There's…There's nothing…" His eyes twitched, his hands shaked, his arms itched, wanting the drugs more and more. "…WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" He fell onto the ground, tears falling from his face, he clenched his hands; digging his nails into his skin.  
He looked next to his face, and noticed a bottle cap lying next to him.  
'…Maybe…There is a God.' He picked it up and quickly went into the car and shut and locked the doors.  
He put the heroin in the bottle cap and lit the lighter underneath it until the drugs were liquefied.

"…T-Thank god…" He sucked the drugs up through the needle and injected them into arm, '…I-It's like heaven…This good feeling, I don't want it to stop…I want to stay like this. I'm happy like this…I'm so. Much more, carefree…So much happier when I do this…But…' He felt his heart speed up, he started sweating more and more.  
"I can't keep this up…I'm going to die…K-Kagome…I can't keep this from her..!" He curled into a ball. 'Everything is growing dark…' He felt as if his world was crashing around him, the sky turned black as thunder boomed in the dark sky. The only light was the lightning that flashed every so often.  
"…No…! Their coming. The people…The police, their coming to get me. To take me away…Kagome…! Safe me, please…Kagome…I…I-I need you, I need help…I'm fucked…I'm dead…!!" His hands covered his face, his eyes were wide with terror.  
"I need you…Kagome…!!!!"

* * *

"Kagome, you want to go home don't you?" Miroku said kneeling in front of her.  
"Y-Yeah…Today's just not good…I'm sorry Sango." Kagome looked up at Sango, Sango noticed her friends pale face. Her eyes were red and had lack of sleep written all over them, her small frail body looked more skinnier than usual.  
"No, no, no, no. It's fine. You don't look well. You should…Go home and get some rest." Sango smiled a fake smile. '…I didn't notice before…But she looks horrible…' Kagome glanced at her once more, now worry in her face.  
"Really Kagome it's fine. Me and Miroku will have a date." Sango walked over to Miroku and hugged him tightly. Miroku smiled a perverted smile.

"If you…Say so Sango." Kagome smiled lightly.  
Kagome left the building, and made her way to the car quickly. '…I want to apologize to him!' She thought frantically. She had reached the parking space, "…Didn't I…Park here?" She asked herself.  
She looked around the nearly empty parking lot and noticed the car was not here, neither was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…What the hell…? Where are you?!" She felt tears well in her eyes, she took her phone out of her pocket and dialed his number, her hands were shaking and tears were falling down her cheeks. His phone rang, after the 10th ring he picked up.

* * *

"…Hello?"  
"- Inuyasha…Where are you?!" Her voice cracked as she yelled.  
"K-Kagome…? I'm…I'm no where important. I'm…I'm safe though…S-So…" He lied. '…S-Safe…Fuck…I'm not safe…I'm dying in a field filled with garbage…Just because I can't get a fix..' His lip quivered as he shut his eyes tightly.  
"-B-But…Where is that? Inuyasha…I-I'm worried about you, I'm sorry…For before..W-What I said…I…!"  
"Kagome…Calm down, you're so…You're freaking out over nothing Hun…" He smiled lightly. "…B-But…I'll be there soon. Just…G-Give me a minute."  
"That's not what I want Inuyasha…I want to know where---?" Inuyasha hung up the phone.  
'…Idiot. I can't tell you…I-It would break your heart. I can't…Do that to you.' His breathing increased and he felt his head get hot. He remained in the ball position for a few moments longer.

"…Why is it…I feel so great when I'm on drugs…But…When I come down…?"

* * *

Kagome waited in the parking lot for what seemed like hours. Her head was on her knees.  
'…Why won't he tell me what's going on? He acts like I don't even think something is up but…' She felt the cold of a shadow covering her.  
"…A-Are you ready to go?" She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing over her with a light smile on his face.  
She stood up and slapped him across the face; a red mark was left on his cheek. He stood wide eyed.

"Where were you?! What happened to you…?! You look…Y-You look dead…!!" Tears formed again and fell down her face. She hugged him tightly, with her arms wrapped around his waist. She squeezed tighter and shoved her face to his chest. "What are you keeping from me…?!"  
"…Nothing." He wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders and tightened his grip. "I'm not…Keeping anything from you." He lied; he laid his head on hers and smelled her hair. "Kagome…"  
She looked up with her eyes, her head remained still.  
"…I love…Your scent…"  
He lifted his hand to her chin and lifted it up; he looked into her red eyes. "I-Inuyasha…?"  
He moved his chin down, his lips met hers again, removing his hands from her chin and moving them to her waist. He pulled her closer to him.  
Her eyes started to close, he licked her lower lip. She opened her mouth in surprise. '…Inuyasha…?' He wrestled with her tongue moving his hands up to her face deepening the kiss.  
After a few moments he broke the kiss.  
"…Like it?" He whispered in her ear, his voice sent shivers down her spine.  
"I-I…" He nibbled at her ear, she gasped.  
"…I want to go further…Kagome." He said seductively. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away.  
"Inuyasha…N-No…! I…I don't want…I mean…I…" She was blushing a deep red, her lips quivered more than before, '…W-What do I mean?' She thought to herself, she looked straight into his eyes they were glowing a bright amber.  
"Well?"  
"…I don't. I don't want to…" He looked away, and at the car.  
"Get in the car Kagome." He got into the drivers seat, she hesitated. He opened the passenger door to her, "Didn't I tell you to get in?!" He said angrily. She flinched and quickly got in the car. She shut the door behind her, and remained silent.

"…So why don't you? Am I not good enough?"  
"W-What…?"  
"Why don't you?!" His hands gripped the steering wheel and his foot accelerated on the gas.  
"I just…Inuyasha it's early…I mean…We're not even together…I can't…"  
"Then we'll be together. Look, I fucking…I need you ok?! I can't wait any longer. I want. I want you; it's as simple as that. You parade around that house with…With nothing on sometimes. And…You don't even know how much. How much that tortures me…!"  
He gripped the wheel harder, his knuckles turned white. He gritted his teeth behind his lips and pulled over to the side of the road.  
"…Inuyasha…Calm down…" He hid his face on the steering wheel. Tears fell down his face and soaked the leather of the wheel. "Inuyasha…Come here, ok?" She opened her arms to him; he looked at her with red eyes. His lip quivered even more as he crawled in the back seat and pulled her back with him.  
"…A-Ah…"  
He crawled lower, and wrapped his hands around her waist. He laid his head on her chest lightly.  
"I-Inuyasha…W-When I said come here I never m-meant…" She put her hands on his shoulders.  
"…I'm so sorry…" He started; he tightened his grip on her. "I don't know…I-I don't know what happened…I lost…I lost control…" He hid his face in her chest, she felt the coldness of tears form on the shirt.  
"…It's…Alright." She hugged his head lightly. "…It was just a mistake right?"  
"The way I said it…Y-Yeah…But…I really…Kagome, I…" He tightened his grip even more. "…I love you…"  
She felt her heart beat fast, her breathing increase.  
"I-I…I've loved you since…Since I could ever remember…I just…I couldn't tell you…" He moved back up to her face level, his kissed her lightly. "I want…I want to have you, I want you to be my only…My one and only Kagome, I…" He felt his body get warm. She looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth quivered every now and then.  
"Inuyasha…I…I just can't…" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "…There's something you just don't know and…I can't…I can't tell you…" She let go of him and crawled back into the driver's seat. "…I-I'll…Drive us home." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
Their drive home was quieter than there drive there. The only noise was the music playing…  
"All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day. Everything thing always works out, I have never felt so fucking great. All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day. Everything thing always works out I have never felt so great. But life isn't like this…"

* * *

**(( - In case you are wondering...The lyrics above are from a song by Rise Against called "Survive". - ))**


	3. We'll Only Tease, Nothing More

They arrived at the house. Inuyasha was still in the back seat, he spent the whole time looking at Kagome, at her facial expressions, her body language.  
He didn't think once that the baggy he carried the drugs in was on the floor. Although he used it all, residue was still in the small baggy.  
"Inuyasha my mom is home…Can we…Walk in together?" He saw her looking at him, but didn't hear any word that came out of her mouth.  
'…Why can't…Why can't I hear her? I can't move…My body won't respond…'  
"Inuyasha…?" She crawled into the backseat, his eyes were half closed and half opened. He looked like he was about to sleep, but he was motionless. "…Are you ok?"

She felt his head, "You're burning up. You didn't…Y-You didn't feel this hot when we were lying back here." Her cheeks turned a bright pink.  
"…Ugh…" Inuyasha forced himself to sit up. "…Kagome can you…H-Help me…?"  
"Ah…O-Of course, here…M-My room is closer than yours. You can stay there for tonight ok?" She helped him up. He was leaning on her shoulder, his head was pressed up against her cheek.  
"…B-But…Where will you sleep?" His breathing became heavier. '…Say…With me…I beg you please…Save me…'  
"U-Uh…Well…I-I can sleep in your room."  
"K-Kagome."  
"Huh…?"  
"N-Nothing…" Kagome made sure to open the door quietly, not wanting to alert her mother that the two were home.  
A second car was in the driveway; her mother had brought another one home.

By this time, they had reached her bedroom. She held Inuyasha up with one arm and opened the door lightly with the other.  
He walked in slowly and lay on her bed. '…It smells so much like her…Like my room used too…Before it smelled like death…'  
"Inuyasha." She lay down next to him on the bed; she looked deeply into his amber eyes. "Can I…C-Can I sleep with you tonight..? In here…"  
"…Of course…Hun, you're mom is here…Isn't she?"  
"Y-Yeah.." Kagome moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, "It's j-just…I…Don't know who she brought home this time and…" Her lip quivered.  
"Kagome."  
"What…?"  
"Shhh…Ok…? I'm here, no matter…Who she brings home I'll protect you. You're…Y-You're my one and only." He snuggled her face with his nose, she blushed a deep red. '…I could never leave you Kagome…Not with your mom…Not with her…Male friends…' He thought, his breathing increased as he closed his eyes tightly.  
"…Inuyasha you're burning up…" She placed her cold hand on his burning forehead; he began sweating more and more. "I'll go and get you a cold wash cloth with some ice." She sat up in the bed, his hand gripping her wrist tightly stopped her from moving.  
"But…Y-Your mom and…"  
"…I-It's ok. Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm not." She gave him a fake smile as she wriggled her wrist from his grip, he let his arm lay out on the side of the bed, and he watched her slowly close the door. She gave him another small smile between the door crack.  
'…But that guy before…Her boyfriend now or...Whatever I can't forgive him…For what he did…To you…If I w-wasn't here…Or if I had…Been doing those drugs…A-Any longer I…' He closed his eyes tightly; his hand gripped the bed sheet as sweat continued to fall from his body. "I can't even think…What would have happened to you…"

Kagome slowly walked down the steps to the lower level of her home. She glanced into the living room. Her mother and a man were lying on the couch watching a sports game.  
Kagome recognized the man and quickly made her way to the kitchen, the man glanced up at her, noticing she was hurrying.  
"Kagome dear, why are you in such a rush?" He said in a scratchy tone, she glanced back, he gave her this look that sent shivers down her spine.  
"…Inuyasha isn't feeling well. I'm trying to get his fever down." She clenched her fist, looking back in front of her. She stood still for a few moments then continued forward into the kitchen.  
She heard rustling in the living room, a shadow fell over her. She continued what she was doing, getting a washcloth from under the sink.  
"Kagome." The man said behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "…Don't worry I won't hurt you."  
"Don't…Don't touch me Makoto." She said hesitantly. She moved away from him getting the ice from the freezer and cracking it by twisting the tray.  
"…Aw, Kagome. Playing hard to get again…Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried that?" The man known as Makoto paused for a few moments. "You're lucky Inuyasha…Stopped doing the drugs he was on in order to save you."

"…D-Drugs…? Inuyasha doesn't do that…He…" She turned towards him. Her lip was quivering, not for the sake of fear of him, but for the sake of fear of Inuyasha. "He's…Just…" Kagome began thinking of everything that had changed with Inuyasha. His skin becoming paler, his constant fever. The more she thought, the more she began to believe it.

"…Don't you want…This?" He had his hands on her waist, moving them up to the zipper of her vest.  
"S-Stop…!" She pushed him away, slapping his face with her hand. "Don't. Touch me, again." Her vest was unzipped, revealing the spaghetti strap and sleeveless tee she wore underneath. She turned back around and put the ice in the washcloth. Makoto placed his hands on her waist again, pulling her closer to him. She continued to tie the washcloth together with a bag tie, once finished she turned around and pushed him out of the way.  
"Don't…EVER touch me again." She stated as she left the kitchen and continued up the steps.  
Makoto watched her form go up the steps. 'You're just asking…For another punishment Kagome.'

* * *

Kagome walked back in her room and slammed the door behind her. Inuyasha jolted up in the bed.  
Kagome looked at him, "…I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She said walking over to the bed. She sat down next to him and placed the ice pack on his head.  
"…No…You just startled me. Thanks for…" He noticed her vest was down, and unzipped. "You're vest…"  
"O-Oh…I just ran into Makoto…But don't worry." She smiled.  
"Kagome, I should have been with you…I-I…"  
"It's ok Inuyasha, I handled it." She put a hand on his face, "You feel less warm." She smiled her heart warming smile and his cheeks flushed. "You're warm again…Is the ice pack working?"  
"Y-Yeah…"  
"Good." She giggled a little, turning his flushed cheeks to a blush. She laid next to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"K-Kagome…?" His breathing increased, for good reason now. "What happened…?"  
"…" Kagome thought about it for a bit, '…Should I ask him…Is he…?' She looked up in his eyes; they were faded amber and haven't changed in a long while. "Why is…Why are your eyes a different color…? They aren't as vibrant as they were…"  
"…Ah…Um…I don't know. Maybe…Old age?" He said giving a fake smile.  
"Inuyasha, are you…?" She looked away from his face. '…I can't ask him.'  
"…Am I what?"  
"Are you…D-Doing…"  
"…" He remained silent, "…I-I…I know what you're going to ask…" She awaited his answer, hoping he would give her one. She tightened her grip on his shirt. It was soaked with sweat. "…I…I'm not…"

She felt her lip quivering, tears started to fall from her eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. '…I-Inuyasha….' She hugged him tighter, 'A-Are you lying to me…?' Tears fell from her eyes and onto his shirt, he pulled her chin up to his level.  
"What's wrong…?" He paused. "I said…I wasn't…" He held her tighter against him, "Don't you…Believe me?"  
"I-I…" She put her hands on his face and kissed him lightly. "…I…"  
"…Kagome…"  
"Inuyasha…You wouldn't lie to me…Right?" She looked into his eyes, he closed them for a few moments, she noticed his hands shaking.

"R-Right…" He kissed her forehead lightly. "I wouldn't…Lie to you." He placed his hand on her cheek. Pulling her in for a deeper kiss. "…Don't worry."  
She began to close her eyes as his hands moved from her face to her waist, he pulled her body closer to his. Molding her body with his.  
She broke the kiss for a minute, "I-Inuyasha…"  
"T-Too rough…?" He began to pull away from her; she didn't know what she wanted to do.  
'…I-I love him but…I know he's lying to me it's not…'  
"N-No…Not…Rough…But…" He could see the worry in her eyes, "…I don't know if I…Want this…"  
"…Ah…" He felt a stab of pain; she saw it in the expression of his eyes as he released her waist from his grip. "I'm...Sorry." He glanced down at her body, trying not to stare.  
"Inuyasha…Wait…" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I don't…Want you to go…I mean I…You…You love me…?"  
He snuggled into her neck, kissing it softly, "Of course…I love you." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "…I don't want anyone but you." He removed her face from her neck and looked her in the eye.  
Her lip quivered, she wanted so much to say that she loved him too. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She lipped the three words that he wanted to hear, she couldn't speak.  
She saw his small smile. He kissed her softly, moving his hands up and down her body. He felt her jump at his touch, he noticed the small change in her scent.  
"…You smell…Different…It's…very intoxicating." He whispered into her ear, she felt his breath grow hot.  
"Inuyasha…?" He began nibbling on her ear, using his tongue to press her ear against his fangs.  
"…Hm?"  
He felt her body move alongside his, her hands began to move against his chest, gripping at his shirt.  
His ears twitched as her breathing began to increase. He smirked at the thought of her wanting him.  
"Heh…What's wrong?" Continuing to whisper in her ear, he traced her form with his finger. "Do you…Want me?"  
The last words made her breathing increase; her hands began to move across his body, stopping on his chest. She paused for a moment, sighing as she brought her eyes up to his level.  
"…What are you thinking?" He asked with a smile, she had a curious but frightened look in her eyes, she slowly smirked as she moved her hand down, she could see him taking a deep breath placing his head on her shoulder.  
"A-Ah…" He gripped the waistline of her pants, placing his thumb on the inside of the waistband.  
"…Do you…Want me?" She asked smirking, as she asked she felt the difference in his body.  
She increased her motions on him, making him breath harder into her collarbone. She felt his body shake against hers, slowly she stopped.  
"…W-Why did you…Stop?" He snuggled his nose in the place between her ear and cheek. His voice quiet.  
"Do you want me to continue then?" He moved his hands from her waist to her shoulder and pushed her down lightly, he straddled her waist with his hands placed lightly on her wrists.  
"I do…But…I-I can't let you get away with that. Dear." He took one of his hands from her wrists and unzipped the rest of her vest, taking it off slowly. Her chest moved up and down as he removed her two under-shirts, leaving her with only a black lace bra.  
"H-Hey…I-I didn't undress---!" She began to sat up, his lips pushed lightly but passionately against hers, silencing her. He moved away, breaking the kiss. She closed her eyes, wanting to deepen the kiss he broke. She opened them again, to be confronted with his topless self. She looked over his chest, he was skinny, almost bone skinny, but he had small muscles in places.  
"Y-You're…" He smiled, moving his hand to her flushed face.  
"I'm what?"  
"You're so…" She felt her breathing increase as she thought of her sentence. '…Hott…'  
He stared at her with seductive eyes, eyes that burned with the bright amber flame they once had.  
"Do you want me?" He asked, drawing lines on her stomach with his nail, he unbuttoned her pants with one hand. Unzipping her with the other.  
He saw her hesitate for a moment, before finally nodding while staring at his chest. He took his hands from her waist.  
"Then…We'll continue this…Later…" He wrapped his arm around her waist and laid her down on the bed, laying his head on her chest lightly, he snuggled against her, making her hotter.  
"…I…I hate you…" She whispered between breaths.  
"I love you too…My darling…" He felt her hands lay on the back of his head, one of them began to play with his ears, he rolled off of her as she moved to her side, she continued to play with him as she thought of a song…  
"First comes heavy breathing…Staring at the ceiling, what will happen next? I don't wanna' know…"

**

* * *

(( - In case you are wondering…The song lyrics above are from New Found Glory's song "I Don't Wanna' Know". - ))**


	4. Please Don't Leave Me

The morning sun flashed through her dark blue window blinds, filling the room with a blue tint.  
Her eyes began to open; she shut them tightly as the dim brightness of the room pained her eyes.  
Reluctantly she opened her eyes again and got out of bed, stretching.  
Her legs began to stiffen when she realized she had fallen asleep in her jeans, although they were unbuttoned and unzipped.  
'…Why didn't I take these off last night?' Kagome thought rubbing her eyes of the drowsiness she still felt. She took off the clothes she was wearing and changed into something more comfortable for the Sunday morning.  
She was wearing a Gears of War 2 shirt, with some Gears of War 2 boxers she had taken from Inuyasha when he wasn't looking.  
Looking at the clock she walked out her door shutting it behind her.

* * *

Inuyasha was in his room, rocking back and forth in his closet; his eyes bloodshot and his teeth chattering.  
'…W-Why can't I stop this? I-I even…Lied to Kagome last night…How could I have?' His eyes began to widen even more at the thought of her seeing him as he was now. He heard her shuffling down the hall towards his room, he prayed she walked right past.  
A soft knock came to his door, he bit his lip from screaming out to her to help him.

* * *

After knocking on his door, she turned the knob on the door. To her surprise it was unlocked. Quietly she opened the door to his room and was hit with a smell that smelled of death.  
"…Mm." She closed her eyes tightly, shutting the door behind her. "What is this…Smell?" She glanced around the room and dropped her hand from her mouth, staring wide-eyed at the scene she was witnessing.  
Her lip began to quiver. Her eyes darted around the room.

'…Damn..She…She saw it…My room…My death bed…' He began to breathe heavily, but soon came out from his closet. Slowly he got out and into the dirty room he killed himself in.

"…Kagome…?" he looked at her, he felt his clothes stick to him. His body temperature had risen high, making him sweat with no end.  
She looked at him, her eyes returned to their normal size but her breathing had increased.  
She glanced over his arms, his wrists…Blood dripped from the injection spots and from the slashes across his wrists.  
"W-What…What have you done to yourself…?" Her lip began to shake harder as he took a step towards her. "…Answer me!!! What have you DONE…?! What are…"  
He stumbled towards her and held her by her shoulders.  
"I-I…I lied…" He brought his eyes to hers, the hurt poured from them as his grip tightened.  
"…What?"  
"I lied…To you…L-Last night…When you asked…If I did drugs…I lied…I'm so…Sorry…"

"You…LIED to me?" She backed away from his touch. "You…Y-You…How COULD YOU?! How could you LIE to me?!" She began yelling, tears formed in her eyes, they poured from her eyes. "…H-How could you Inuyasha…?"  
His lip began quivering; he didn't want her to leave. "Kagome please…Don't leave me…" He begged, "Don't leave me alone…I need you…"

She backed away further, she hit the wall with her back. "H-How…How could you do this to me…? How could you LIE to me?! How could you…" She bent down onto her knees and placed her head in her hands.  
"I never…I don't want to see you…EVER AGAIN…!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, Inuyasha fell to the ground, on his knees. His world shattered. He could see the walls breaking like glass as she uttered the words.  
"I…Hate…You…" She looked up into his eyes, red and puffy, tears still poured from her eyes.

* * *

He shot up quickly, sweat poured from his body and into the bed he slept in the night before. He looked around, she was no where to be found.  
"…No. Please. Let that just be a dream…Kagome?! Kagome where are you…?!" He got out of the bed quickly and ran down the stairs into the living room.  
He glanced quickly, into the kitchen. She wasn't there.  
Running back into the living room he shot a quick glance to the couch, her sleeping form was shown in his eyes.  
"She…S-She didn't leave me…" He let out a long sigh. She blinked her eyes lightly and sat upon the couch rubbing them. She was wearing what she was in the dream.  
"Kagome…" He ran over to her and sat between her legs, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm…So glad you're here."

"Eh…?" She continued to rub her eyes of the grogginess, "What are you…Talking about? Where would I go…"  
He didn't want to admit the dream. He was too ashamed to say that he needed her in his life. "Just…Don't. Leave me…"  
By this time she was wide awake, he was scaring her. "…I won't. Why are you…Acting so weird today?"  
"Do you remember last night?" He let go of her waist and placed his hands on her shoulders, staring her direct in the eye.  
"U-Um." He saw the blush on her face. "O-Of course I…Remember it. W-Why?"  
"…Kagome…" He looked at her with hurt in his eyes, his lip quivered.  
"What…Is it?"  
"Tell me…That you love me…" His grip tightened on her shoulders. "Y-You never…Said it. Last night…Do you HATE me?!"  
Her eyes went wide, '…Why is he acting so different…? I didn't like it when he was secluded but this…Is too weird…' She took a deep breath. "Inuyasha…T-This is weird…I mean you are…What's wrong with you today…?" She sighed. "Of course…I don't…Hate you…But…" She looked away, she couldn't finish her sentence. '…I can't love someone who lied to me…Or rather…I can't TELL you…I love you…Until you tell me the truth.'  
"Y-You…Want to know the truth…D-Don't you?"She noticed his hands shook has he held her in the position she was in. She looked into his eyes again.  
"…Yes. I-I want to…" She noticed his eyes closed tightly. He nodded his head and got off her, grabbing her hand and walking slowly up the steps and outside his bedroom.  
He stood there for a moment. Looking at the wooden door.

"…Are you going to tell me the truth…?" He took a deep breath and opened the door to the room. It didn't smell as bad to him, as it did to Kagome.  
The smell of sweat, blood…All tied together filled the room.  
She walked in slowly as he shut the door behind her.

"I-If you want the truth…Look. In my dresser." She began to walk towards the dresser, she could feel herself hold back the tears. "Before you do…Kagome. I'm…I'm sorry…S-So…Sorry." He sat against the door, pulling his knees up to his chin.

She grabbed a hold of the dresser knob and opened it slowly. She saw what was in it, what it was filled with, she automatically began shaking.  
"I-Inuyasha…What have you…B-Been doing?"  
He got up reluctantly and wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms, her hands had been placed against her mouth as she stared in the dresser with eyes that were trickling tears.  
"…I…I'm an addict…" He closed his eyes and placed his head on the back of her neck. "…P-Please….Don't leave…F-Forgive me…"  
As hard as it was she removed her hands from her face and placed them against his hands. She removed his grip from her waist as she turned around and lifted his head up.  
"Look at me…Inuyasha." He had his eyes closed. "God DAMMIT Inuyasha…Look at me…Please." He heard the pleading in her voice, he slowly opened his eyes. The tears he was holding in fell onto his cheeks. Her face was hurt, he could see her world breaking as if she was going to lose the person she cared the most for.  
"You need…Y-You need to stop this…Please…I can't. I can't lose you…" She took a deep breath. "You were always there, You used to never leave me alone…I loved that. You always made sure I was OK. Forgive me…I-I never knew you were…Hurting….So much to do…" She took her hands of his face and placed them on her own.  
She couldn't hold in the fountain of tears that came rushing down her cheeks.  
Before the first one fell onto the floor, Inuyasha caught it on his hand. He removed her hands from her face and made sure her tears were gone.  
"…Don't cry…Please. That look you get…I can't…I can't stand it…" He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. "I don't want…To keep things from you…I don't want to anymore."  
She nodded, she opened her mouth to speak the words she never could.  
"…I-I…Love you…Can you…Forgive me for not telling you last night…?" He laughed a small laugh and kissed her again.  
"Of course…You've…Forgive me for much worse…I love you too…My one and only…My forever and always."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, he swooped her up bridal style and carried her to her room, they laid next to each other, staring at each other's eyes. Both were red. Bother were puffy, but neither had ever seen anyone more beautiful…

"I know the signs are on…And I feel this too. None of that ever seems to matter…When I'm holding you."

**

* * *

(( - In case you are wondering, the lyrics above are from A Day To Remember's song "You Had me At Hello". - ))**


	5. Our First Time

Their eyes opened simultaneously, Inuyasha smiled at the girl next to him; he placed his shaking hand on her warm cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
"Did you sleep well…?" Her eyes opened once more as she moved closer to his body.  
"…Of course I did, I slept next to you."  
She glanced over his body, in the middle of the night he had removed his pants, revealing just his topless self with loose boxers. She could see his body glistening in the setting sun.  
"Are you…Alright?" She felt his head, his skin felt cold and clammy despite his ferocious sweating. "…You're so cold…" A worried look placed on her face, she moved her hand from his forehead to his cheeks.  
"Y-Yeah…I-I'll get over it." He pulled her close to him, holding her body up against his. "…It's just a simple side effect."  
"I-Inuyasha…" She glanced into his amber eyes, they were dull once again, pain struck her heart. "…" She remained silent staring into his eyes.  
He looked back at her, with confused and concerned eyes.  
"Y-You're…You're going to quit, right?"  
Inuyasha looked at her with pleading eyes, 'Quit…?' He began thinking, '…I-I can't. I couldn't quit…I-It's too…' He closed his eyes tight; Kagome placed her hand on his face and pulled him into another hug.  
"K-Kagome…I c-can't…I couldn't…" He began to breathe deeply, remembering the high he used to get when the drugs entered his fragile body. "The feeling…I can't give it up."  
He felt her grip on him tighten, the scent of her had changed; he began to smell the salt water come from her eyes.  
"…So you'd rather, be with drugs than with me?" He could hear the anger in her voice; she was holding back her tears. Showing him only anger, no sympathy.  
"N-No…" He wrapped his arms around her quickly, not wanting her to leave him, he snuggled his face into her chest further. "That's not…"  
"Then what DO you mean Inuyasha?" She began to pull away from his touch, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing away.  
"…I mean I LOVE you…" She released his shoulders, her face still turned down; her eyes disconnected from his.  
She took a few minutes to respond, she sighed and opened her eyes.  
"And…I Love you too…But that's why I don't want you to continue this…They, They'll kill you…And I can't, I know it sounds weak but I can't live without you Inuyasha…"  
"…I can't live without you Kagome…"  
"Then quit the drugs. I-I would stand by you on anything…But. This…I just can't stand by, and let you do something that could take you AWAY from me…!" He felt her grip on him tighten as her voice cracked.  
"Kagome…I wouldn't---!" She looked up at him with anger in her eyes, tears fell lightly from her eyes.  
"You would…Y-You COULD if you continue with what you're doing Inuyasha…! I don't want…I-I don't want to see you like that again…With that pale skin and your…Y-Your…" He placed a hand over her mouth, as she talked; more tears fell from her eyes.

"P-Please…Don't say anymore…" He had placed his head on her shoulder; she began to feel the warmness of his tears.  
"I-Inuyasha. Don't…" She held onto his head as she placed her face between his soft ears. "I don't want…T-To hear you crying…" She held him tighter, 'I can't…Stand it…'  
She heard his soft breathing, his temperature seemed to return to normal; she heard soft snores escape from his partially opened lips.  
'…He must be exhausted…' She slipped slowly out of his grasp, walking over to the door she quietly opened it; letting the light from the hallway slip into the room through the small slit.  
Glancing over his body, she smiled to herself before shutting the door carefully.

Walking down the hallway she passed the stairs and continued into Inuyasha's room.  
She glanced around the room, it was dark even though the sunlight shown through the curtain-free window. Slowly she shut the door, locking it behind her.  
'…Is it…This good? The feeling…Is that great?' She thought recalling Inuyasha's reaction; she gulped the lump in her throat that began to form as she walked to the dresser.  
The drawer was still open from when she first saw the white powder and the needles laid nicely in rows.  
Her fingertips touched the wood lightly as she slid her fingers across it. A sharp pain broke her concentration; pulling her hand back.  
"Ow…!" She pulled her hand to her chest in a closed fist, opening it to reveal a small prick from a small splinter. "…" Her eyes darted from her wound to the needles in the drawer.  
"W-Would it…Feel like that?" Her chest began to hurt as she realized she was holding a breath.  
'…Just o-once. I'll see…" She reached her shaking hands into the drawer and grabbed the materials needed. Grabbing a spoon, lighter, and the white powder first she placed the bag on top of the dresser while she checked the lighter for fuel.  
After testing the flame she reached into the baggy with the spoon. Filling it over the edge as she scooped up the drugs.  
Using the flame of the lighter she cooked the powder until it liquefied in the spoon. Placing the lighter back on the dresser she grabbed an unused needle from the drawer and placed the needle on the spoon sucking the liquid into the base of the needle.  
She dropped the spoon onto the floor, her hands shaking; she stretched her arm out, the vein easily visible.  
"…" Her lip began to quiver as she positioned the needle. "I-If he won't give you up…Then I'll just…Have to be with you too." She whispered to herself as the needle penetrated her pale skin, slowly she pushed the end of needle down, injecting the liquefied drugs into her system.

She felt a small rush, it was better than the rush she had from the night before. She felt a small fainting sensation, her vision began to blur as she staggered. She closed her eyes to regain her focus but it only increased the high.  
She backed her way to where she thought was the bed, falling backwards onto a pile of his clothes on the floor.  
Her body shook uncontrollably as she pulled her knees up to her chin. Opening her eyes again she slowly rolled them into the back of her head.

* * *

His eyes opened fiercely as he jolted up from the nightmare he had just had.  
He felt his body begin to shake, sweat poured from his skins and tears formed in his eyes.  
'W-What's going on…?! Why am I doing this…?!" He shut his eyes tightly and fell against the bed again.  
After a few moments his shakes began to be controllable.  
He settled his breathing as the shakes finally stopped. He placed his hand on his forehead, his skin was cold and clammy.  
"…Kagome…" His body felt drained of energy as he forced himself out of the bed and into the hallway.  
He looked around the hallway and found no trace of her or anyone.  
He began to head down the stairs until he heard a small click behind him; he turned his head in the direction of the sound and stared at Kagome, who was using the door knob as a support for her own body.  
"…Inuyasha?" She glanced up at him with drowsy eyes. He rushed over to her, grabbing her body before she fell to the carpeted floor. "I-I didn't…Recognize…You…"  
"Didn't recognize…?" His ears picked up her heavy breathing, his eyes began to show worry. "What's wrong with you…? Were you, please tell me you weren't in MY room…"  
Kagome closed her eyes, 'There's no way…I could…T-Tell him.' She shook her head no into his chest.  
She felt his chest relieve as he sighed.  
"T-Thank god…" His heartbeat thumped in his chest, "…Even if you were…Y-You'd be smarter…Than me." He placed his hand under her legs and lifted her close to him.  
The heat emitted from her body, the sweat poured from her forehead and stuck to her clothes.  
He felt the heat as his hands felt the sweat beginning on her body.  
'What happened to her…?'  
Instead of continuing back to her room, he walked down the steps and placed her body on the couch.  
She turned her face away from the TV and curled her body into a ball.  
'…I-I feel nauseous…Like I'm going to t-throw up.'  
She felt his hands on her forehead, they were so cold.  
He pulled his hand away, beginning to feel her legs and arms.  
"…It's consistent…Why did she…Where did this fever come from?"  
"I-Inuyasha…" Her hands began to shake again.  
"W-What is it…?"  
"S-Stay…C-Come…"  
"What…?"  
"H-Here…Please…" She reached for him, turning around. He grabbed her hand and laid down next to her. Wrapping his cold body around her.  
"…I'm sorry I'm so cold…I-It's…"  
"I k-know…I-It's…" She paused for a moment, he heard her breaths. Instead of long breaths they became fast and uneven. "F-Fine…"  
He held her close, squeezing her tightly. He moved his hand to her head, and felt her fever. It seemed to be rising.  
"Kagome…What happened? W-Why are you…?" The grip she had on him loosened as she quickly got up from the couch. Without saying a word she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom upstairs.  
He heard the toilet flush after a few moments later.  
Then again after the first flush.  
She emerged from the bathroom holding her mouth with her hand. Her face a light shade of green, her eyes bloodshot and red.  
Slowly she made her way down the stairs, wobbling on each step. Her eyes closed tightly as she tried to focus.  
"Kagome maybe you should lay down…" He ran over to her, holding her close. "Y-You really don't look well." Picking her up again he walked down the remaining steps, glancing down at her face, it was contorted in pain.  
'…' She opened her eyes for a few moments, staring at his worried face. She began to see his eyes water. "D-Don't worry about…Me…Inuyasha…" She managed to place a small smile on her lips as assurance, "I-It's just…A-A little s-sickness…"  
His eyes continued to fill with worry, they were pleading with her. "…Maybe I should take you to the hospital…"  
"No!" She gripped his shirt tightly, her knuckles turning white. "I-I don't…Need to go there."  
"…Alright…W-What can I do to---?" He was swallowing the lumps in his throat as they appeared, 'Kagome's never been this sick…I-If she was…I-I never noticed…She has always been looking after me…How do I-I look after her?'  
Her body slumped in his arms as she fell lightly asleep. He heard her light breaths, her temperature still seemed quite warm.  
"…I'll take care of you." He walked over to the couch and placed the sleeping girl on the couch, turning on the TV with a low volume. 'I know she likes the sound of the TV…Even when she is asleep.'  
He thought heading towards the kitchen, he tried to remember what his mother used to do when he had a fever.  
'I-I don't…Want to remember her but…' He shot a glance towards Kagome, the sweat falling from her body with every breath she took. Remembering as much as he could, he took out a wash cloth and dampened it in the sink.  
After soaking it, he picked up the heavy cloth and rung out the water, leaving a damp but still cold wash cloth.  
'N-Now…' He reached his hand to the freezer, grabbing the ice tray from its compartment. "I need to keep this cool, and damp." Twisting the tray, he pulled out a few ice cubes and placed them in the wash cloth; tying the ends of the cloth together to contain the ice in its place.  
He smiled at his accomplishment before walking into the living room and placing it on Kagome's head. A sigh of relief escaped her pale lips. His eyes darted from her face to her body.  
The sweat dripped from her body, he could feel himself getting hot.  
'…U-Ugh…Why am I thinking about this now?' He looked towards the TV as he turned up the volume. 'Got to…Keep occupied.' He could hear her breaths behind him, they began to get deeper. '…S-She's not…Making it any e-easier…'  
She began to moan softly, sighing his name. His face grew hot as he thought of what she might be dreaming about.  
"K-Kagome…? Are y-you awake?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her body.  
"…Mm…" She turned away from him, curling her body into a ball. He took his hand on her shoulder and began rubbing it on her waist to her thigh.  
A gasp escaped her lips as she tensed then relaxed.  
Keeping his hand on her waist he laid next to her, moving his other hand under her small body.  
He placed his head in between her shoulder and collarbone; a smile grazed her lips as his scent filled her nose.  
He snuggled close, lightly touching her neck with the tip of his tongue; within a few moments she moved her neck to the side to give him more access. His short licks turned into kisses as his left hand moved from her waist to her stomach; slowly making its way up her shirt.  
He stopped his kisses on her collarbone, placing his lips on her while moving his tongue in circles, outlining her bone.  
"I-Inu…Yasha…" She moaned his name in a whisper, he growled in pleasure as his loose pajama pants grew tighter.  
He took his hand and lightly grazed the bottom of her breasts with his finger, slowly moving his hardened self against her.  
"Huh…huh…" Realizing his breathing had increased, he closed his mouth, placing it against her collarbone again. The hand under her body held onto her waist while the other guided itself down to the waistband of her boxers. He paused for a moment.  
'…S-Should I…N-No…She wouldn't…' He shook the thoughts from his head, the pleasure took over his body as his hand continued down her pants, he smirked lightly as he grazed over her. Lightly touching her spot as if to tease her.  
"Ah…" She squeezed the couch cushions as her waist buckled in pleasure.  
Removing his hand from her regions he pulled her slowly to face him. His breathing increased as he rearranged her body to fit his. He placed her one leg over his waist, his hands began shake as he removed his pulsing member from his pants.  
'…S-She's going to kill m-me…' Taking a deep breath he removed her boxers slowly, he kept her occupied with his tongue on her neck; she had begun to feel his torso with her hands, breathing deeper and deeper at his touch.  
He placed himself against her body so when she breathed, the heat of her regions hit his. The feeling sent the feeling of pleasure up his spine, his breathing increased to a pace faster than hers.  
'M-Maybe just…Once…' He held himself with his left hand, placing his right on her back. He lowered himself to hit her in the right spot; he pulled her closer to him as he slowly inserted himself into her.  
A gasp of surprise and pleasure escaped her lips. Her hands stopped at his shoulders; gripping them until her knuckles turned white.  
He held his moans in as he began to thrust into her slowly, with each thrust she got tighter around him; his eyes continuously rolled into the back of his head. He shut them tightly as he began to moan through his teeth.  
'…I-I just can't…L-Let myself go…'  
"I-Inuyasha…? W-What…" His ear twitched as her hot breath flowed inside. He tensed. Freezing in his position and tightening his grip on her. He lost his focus.  
"…" He remained silent, he moved his forehead to her shoulder. 'D-Dammit…I couldn't…C-Control it…'  
She shook her head, her breathing was uneven. 'H-How could he…?'  
"Inuyasha…Why did you…What are you…?!" She began to push away from him, the movement of their lower bodies made her shake. "A-Ah…"  
"…K-Kagome…I…" He started pushing her away, realizing she didn't want to be in the position she was in. A short whimper escaped her lips.  
"D-Don't…Stop…" She wrapped her arms around his torso again, pulling herself back into him. His breathing began to increase again as did hers.  
"W…What?" She continued to whimper into his neck, he felt her body shake against his, increasing his pleasure. "…Y-You're sure?"  
She removed her head from his neck and looked into his eyes; they were filled with fear while hers were clouded with lust and want. She moved her hands to his face and kissed him passionately; pulling her body up, pushing his member deeper into her.  
Her tongue wrestled with his roughly as her pleasure increased.  
A few moments later Inuyasha had grabbed a hold of her body with a tight grip, deepening the kiss and himself. She broke the kiss, letting out a loud moan as she pulled him on top of her.  
"Heh…I…Love you…" His hands moved around her face, kissing her forehead, nose and mouth.  
Her breathing was too uneven to answer him; she responded by grabbing the couch again as her whole body shook. Her back arched increasing both of their pleasures as she opened her legs wider.  
"K-Kagome. Wait."  
She whimpered and whined louder, her body continued to shake. 'D-Damn…Her body shaking…' He slowly moved himself to his knee, moving her own legs so she sat on them herself. He placed his hand on her back, supporting her as his thrusts increased in speed.  
Her chest heaved up and down as she began shaking harder than before.  
"I-Inuyasha…Fast…"  
"…Hm?"  
"F-Fas…Ter…P-Please…I…" He kissed her passionately as he increased his speed again. He felt himself getting close to emptying himself in her once again.  
"K-Kagome…Wait…I can't…" She moved her hands against his body, tracing her fingers on his chest and waists. She felt his heartbeat racing. His arms began to shake.  
He fell onto her body, holding her tight as his whole body shook with the pleasure of the orgasm he let loose. Her body reacted in response by shaking itself in the same exact pleasure.  
After a few moments of laying together, their sweat mixing with each other's bodies, Inuyasha started to remove himself from inside her.  
A soft but satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she moved her hands to his head, holding it close to her chest. His ears twitched with every beat her heart emitted.  
Kagome's eyes slowly blinked, trying to stay awake with her lover on top of her. Within moments she was asleep and Inuyasha was alone with his thoughts.

"Anticipation ran through my bones and my cloths never fit right…I can't wait 'til we meet again."

**

* * *

(( - In case you are wondering, the lyrics above are also from the song "I Don't Wanna' Know" by New Found Glory. - ))**


	6. Navigate Me Through Your Body

**(( - I apologize in advance if this chapter is a little confusing at first. D:  
It has a few mood swings, so it may be a little hard to follow. If you have any questions about it feel free to message me or write a comment. :D  
I'll reply as soon as I can! Thank you for reading!!! - ))**

* * *

As Kagome slept Inuyasha slowly got up from the couch, he fixed her pants so she was fully covered.  
He glanced over her body, she was smiling. Not knowing what she might be.  
'…I…I-I might've just ruined her life…' He felt a stab in his heart, shaking his head he quickly walked up to her room. He opened and shut the door behind him; he locked it with his shaking hands.  
"She has to have her calendar here somewhere…" He glanced around her room, moving things around in frantic moves.  
"Dammit…! I need to find it…If she's…I-If she could be pregnant…" He shook with fear, 'I-I can't take care…Of a child…' Within a few more moments he found her calendar that marked her times and other important dates. He went through the months until he had reached November, through the weeks until he reached the middle of the month.  
"…N-No…Fuck…Why…Why does she have…? Why did I have to lose it…?!" He dropped the calendar on the floor and fell to his knees, his head in his hands.  
'…Why does she have…Her most fertile day…Why did we have sex…Today?' He paused for a few minutes as tears began to fill his eyes, "Why did I do this to her?!" He yelled with all the breath he had, trying to maintain his grip; he didn't want to revert to the drugs once more.

He dug his fangs into his bottom lip, blood started to appear on his teeth as his eyes shut tighter.  
'I-I can't tell her…I-I just can't…' He placed his head between his knees; the tears fell down his cheeks as he let out his emotions.  
Within a few moments his ears twitched with the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Shooting up in surprise, his eyes widened as he wiped his tears.  
'I can't let her know…N-Not yet. Just act…Like nothing's wrong.' He cleaned the room up as best as he could, walking from the room as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Inuyasha…You left?"  
"S-Sorry…Hun. I-I just wanted to look at something…Let's go back downstairs." Her face was paler than usual, exhaustion shown in her eyes. "You still look…Really tired."  
She smiled, her pale cheeks turning a light pink. He held onto her hand before carrying her back to the living room; lying next to her body after placing her softly on the couch.  
"…W-Well…After what you did…Why wouldn't I be?"  
He smirked slowly, moving his hands to her cheeks as his thumbs moved in circles.  
"I'm not…Good."  
"How would you know that…Hm?" She moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt, slowly lifting it so his stomach shown. "…You weren't…Having sex with yourself…"  
"T-True…But that's not saying…I…" He paused for a few moments as his face grew hot, "Never have…" A soft giggle escaped her lips as she lifted his shirt higher, revealing his torso. "S-So…What are you doing…Hm?"

Ignoring his question she lifted his shirt higher,  
"Take off your shirt." She said calmly, tracing her fingers over his skinny frame. He took a deep breath as her fingers turned him on.  
"You're being very…Commanding aren't you?" He removed the shirt revealing his pale skinny body once more. Her hands continued to feel his body, stopping for a few moments at his waist.  
"…I can make it worth your while." She smirked slyly, pressing her body against his. She began to laugh as she felt the bulge against her stomach.  
"W-What are you l-laughing at?!" His face grew a bright red as he pushed her lightly away. He turned away from her, facing the TV.  
"You're just so cute…" She placed her right hand on his waist again, tracing the waistband of his pants. He felt himself pulse in anticipation. "…I can…Fix that for you." She said seductively.  
His heartbeat increased as his pulsing became worse. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat.  
"What's gotten into you…Huh?" He tried to maintain his breathing as her fingers placed themselves in top of his pants. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to control his breathing.  
"…Oh I'm just…" She grazed him lightly, making him gasp in pleasure; his body began to shake lightly. "Teasing you." Using her index finger she drew circles around the head. His hands grabbed onto her shoulders, his knuckles turning white.  
"…D-Don't…Stop this time…O-Ok?" He begged, moving his hands to her waist and pulling her close to him.  
"I won't…Seeing you like this is amusing." Sending her only a sharp glare he let it slide due to her hand lightly grabbing his shaft. He whimpered, snuggling his head against her chest.  
His grip tightened on her waist. Her hand began moving up and down in a slow motion, his breathing increased; matching her motions with his breath.  
"A-Ah…" He tried to keep his mouth shut, containing his moans. "…Huh…" He felt his body start to shake, a pleasurable sensation made its way up his spine. He couldn't hold the moans in any longer as he opened his mouth. As he let out the breaths he began to get lightheaded, moving his hands around her body.  
His breaths became short and fast as Kagome moved her hand faster against him. She felt his hands on her shoulders. He was lightly pushing her body down.  
"…What is it?" She asked; knowing what he wanted.

He looked into her eyes, a pleading look expressed within them. She removed her hand from his pants, making his waist thrust forward. She kissed him passionately, his tongue not moving as his mind was somewhere else.  
'…I want…To be inside you…'

"I'll do that for you later." He felt her weight get off of him, through his blurred eyes he saw her going into the kitchen.  
"…But…H-Hey." He got up from the couch reluctantly, wobbling from his lightheadedness. As he reached the kitchen he grabbed onto the framing of the door. "H-How can you…Lead me on like that and not do ANYTHING?"  
He looked at her body language; he could see something was wrong. Her fingers traced the same spot on the counter for a few moments. She stared into space.

"…Kagome?" He walked next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt her push away from him. "D-Don't…"  
She remained silent, the scent from her was uneasy.  
"I'm sorry…I-I…" She quickly walked away from him. Her hands had moved to her mouth. He could read her thoughts. "Kagome it's not like that…! Don't even think for a second…"  
"What am I supposed to think Inuyasha?!" She moved her hands from her mouth; they were at her sides in fists. "You…You just…"  
"I didn't tell you I loved you just to get…THIS out of it Kagome." She remained still, she wanted to move but her body would not respond. "…I wasn't trying to manipulate you into…"  
"Stop telling me LIES Inuyasha…"  
"I'm not lying…! Why don't you believe me?"  
"You LIED to me before! Inuyasha I asked you that question…You told me no than you go and say…That you are doing drugs…I…"  
He couldn't take it, he grabbed a hold of her from behind. "Shut UP! Just…Stop. What has gotten into you?! Yesterday you were acting JUST fine…And today. You're all over the place. You…Kagome you were really sick yesterday…You threw up, you had a fever…You had me worried SICK about you…!"  
"Sick enough that you…"  
"I didn't MEAN to…I didn't…I-I don't know what…"

He turned her to face him; tears were falling from her eyes. He quickly took his hands and wiped them away. He kissed her forehead lightly.  
"I-I promise you…I love you more than anything…I don't want to lose you…" He wrapped her in a hug, he felt her arms wrap around his back. A soft scent came off of her.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha…I-I…Don't know what's wrong with me…" He let out a sigh, thinking of the morning they had had. He glanced at the clock, it read one in the afternoon.  
"I-It's alright…" He kissed the top of her head. "It's still fairly early…Why don't we call Sango and Miroku, and see if we can do something?"  
He felt her shake her head yes, she let go of him and kissed his nose. His face grew a light pink; taking his hand and placing the hair she had behind her ear. He kissed her passionately.  
"Are you…Going to call them?"  
"Yeah, go ahead and get ready. I'll be up soon."

* * *

Kagome walked up the steps quickly; she took a short glance to Inuyasha's room. The door was still open a crack from when she left the first time.  
'…' She thought silently to herself, thinking over the consequences of her actions. She began to walk towards his room, placing her hand on the door knob.  
A hand appeared on her shoulder. She quickly jumped and let out a small scream.  
"Who---?!" She turned around to see Inuyasha looking at her with worried eyes. "…Inuyasha." She let out a sigh of relief.  
"What were you, going into my room for?"  
"N-No…Real reason." She lied, she looked away from his stare; walking back to her room.  
'…Is she lying…?' He shook his head of the remaining thoughts and continued into his room. '…I need to clean this place out…I can't detox in here…' He could smell the scent of the drugs that remained.  
His veins itched with eagerness.  
Grabbing a few clothes he quickly walked from the room and into the bathroom next door.  
"I can't…Even be around them." His arms and hands twitched, wanting the prick of a needle.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she rummaged through her dresser.  
'…I can't get away from them…' She grabbed a white shirt with the design of Three Days Grace's "Life Starts Now" in the front. "Three Days Grace" was written on the back of the shirt with purple lettering.  
She grabbed onto her purple mini-skirt and wrapped her studded belt around her waist.  
Tying her black converse on her feet she took a deep breath. She glanced over her arms; there was a small hole from that morning.  
She grabbed her black and white arm warmers from her dresser, placing them over the mark before she left her room.  
She walked towards Inuyasha's room knocking on the door lightly before opening it.  
She felt a arm wrap around her waist and pull her away from the door.  
"Ah…!"  
"…It's just me Hun. You're very easily scared."  
"…S-Shut up. It's not my fault you…" He placed her down away from his room, patting her head.  
"Safe and sound." He smiled. He glanced over what she was wearing, a small blush appearing over his cheeks. "Do you think it's wise to wear a skirt…Around Miroku?"  
"Maybe I just want to tease you…Hm?" She winked at him lightly. Giggling as she walked down the stairs.  
"…It's working…" He whispered before following her down the stairs. Kagome looked up at him, he was wearing a slim-fit Nightmare Before Christmas t-shirt that had the writing "Will We Ever End Up Together?" on the right with tight white and black plaid pants.  
"How do I look, hm?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
"Amazing…Very handsome." She kissed his lips softly. "Are they picking us up?" She asked, tracing his arm with her fingers; her eyes stared at his chest.  
"Mm…That's what Miroku said. Have something to pass the time?" He smirked lightly pulling her head up with his finger.  
"I could…Think of something." He held her face in his hands, closing the gap between their faces as he kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he moved his hands to carry her to the couch.  
"...Just a short…Make out." She whispered into his ear, he nodded as he placed her on the couch. Kissing her forehead and nose before kissing her lips again.  
Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, she adored the soft silkiness she felt.  
"Mm…" Inuyasha sighed as she grabbed a hold of his ears. She rubbed her fingers together lightly in circles. He began to snuggle into her neck, nibbling her in places.  
"Haha…Inuyasha…T-That tickles." A smile grazed his lips as he continued, she let go of his ears laughing lightly. "S-Stop…"  
Her hands began to hold his shoulders, but he grabbed her arms and held them down on the couch.  
"You're at my mercy now." He stopped his nibbling, straddling her waist and looking down at the girl beneath him.  
"Ha…What are you going to do then?"  
"I'm going to…Make you laugh like hell." He leaned down and began nibbling the spot on her neck, she giggled lightly trying to move her neck so he couldn't hit the spot anymore.  
"That won't work." He said laughing himself, he moved his hands to her sides and began tickling her sides. His nibbles turned to kisses, continuing back to her cheeks.

"Inuyasha…Don't you think, that they'll be here soon?" She said laughing.  
"I suppose they will, but it's not like we're doing anything bad." He kissed her lips once more and began tickling her sides again.  
"S-Stop tickling me!"  
"Aww. But it's fun to see you giggle like you are…" He paused for a few moments, holding her waist. "It turns me on…" He whispered in her ear. A surprised gasp escaped her lips.  
"…I-I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." He stopped tickling her and smiled; placing his head on her chest.  
"I love you so much…" He whispered as he inhaled her scent.  
She smiled, playing with his hair; he closed his eyes letting out the breath he was holding.  
"I love you too."  
They began kissing again as the phone rang next to them. Without much thought they ignored it, Inuyasha licked her lower lip wanting access from her which she happily granted.  
He moved his hands to her face, holding it while his tongue fought lovingly with hers.  
A different scent filled his nose; he pulled away from the kiss. Kagome looked at him with a confused look.  
"…You want me…Don't you?" She began to blush a bright red.  
"I-I…How do you…?"  
"You're scent changes…And I'll be honest…I LOVE when it does." Her face grew redder, his eyes flared with a bright orange. "It's so…Intoxicating…It just makes me want to pleasure you." Her scent got stronger, it filled his nose. He moved his body up against hers.  
"W-Well…I'm not the ONLY one who wants t-that."  
He smirked kissing her forehead. "You're right. I want you so bad it hurts." He paused. "I ache for your body…" He whispered, sending his hot breath in her ear; he took his tongue and licked around the outside of her ear as her scent got stronger.  
The phone rang once more, without hesitation Kagome wriggled out of his grip and grabbed the phone.  
He looked at her with a whimpering look as she answered the phone in her uneven tone.

"H-Hello?"  
"-Kagome…There you are! We're already at the movies Where are you?.-" Sango responded on the other end of the phone, Kagome sighed trying to regain her composure.  
"S-Sorry Sango, we must have lost track of the time. We're leaving now." She hung up the phone.  
Inuyasha still looked into her eyes with his puppy face look.  
"D-Don't give me that…!" She said sighing; his head was placed on her stomach. "W-We gotta' go."  
"…Are you sure you don't want me to…?" He moved lower and rubbed his nose against her jeans, her face grew red again; a sharp pleasurable sensation was sent up her spine.  
She began to think about his tongue, and how wonderful it felt in her mouth; wondering what it would feel like if he was a tad lower.  
He looked into her eyes; they were clouded with the want for him.  
He smirked, beginning to unbutton her shorts. She shook her head and grabbed a hold of his hands.  
He glanced up.  
"A-As much as I want you to…" She swallowed the lump in her throat, her body was screaming for his touch. "W-We can't…Not right now."  
"…When we get back?" Without waiting for an answer from her, his slid his hand slowly down her pants; rubbing her lightly before placing one finger in side her, catching her as she fell; her head on his shoulder. "Is that a yes?" He smirked.  
Her breathing had increased, she snuggled her face into his neck. His scent filled her nose.  
"Or do you want me to…Now?" He removed his finger from her, replacing it with two. She grabbed onto his shirt, she began to shake with pleasure as he moved his two fingers inside of her.  
"We really should be going. I'll finish you off…When we get home my darling." He removed himself from her, she held onto his shirt, shaking with pleasure. He kissed her forehead, brushing back her hair with his other hand.  
They waited while she calmed down a bit, she sighed reluctantly getting up from the couch. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch.  
"Kagome…" She turned around, looking at his face  
"What?" He pulled her closer to him; lifting up his hand to his face he slowly licked his wet index finger, her face blushed a bright red in reaction.  
"I-I hate you." She said jokingly, she opened the door to the outside and pushed him outside. He began laughing as her face grew redder.  
"You know I do it to tease you." He whispered walking towards the car; he quickly opened the passenger door for her. "I can drive." He said with a smile.  
"…A-Are you sure? You haven't been driving in awhile…"  
"Trust me. Eh?" She smiled and nodded, getting into the passenger seat and shutting the door. Inuyasha walked around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat with eagerness.  
He turned on the radio as soon as he started the ignition, the music playing flooded his ears.  
"Quite ironic…They play this song, huh?" He glanced at Kagome, he saw her legs move with eagerness.  
"…Y-You're going to fix this when we get back!" She tried to keep her serious look, but a small smile grazed her lips as she stared at his face. It was so cute, so innocent.  
"Of course I will. I only live for you." He kissed her lips softly before backing out of the driveway.  
The music in the car remained playing.

"Navigate me through your body, navigate me. Navigate me through your body, navigate. I love the way you tug on top of me. So navigate me through your body."

**

* * *

**

**(( - In case you are wondering the lyrics above are from Cute Is What We Aim For's song called "Navigate Me".****  
Also after this chapter, there will not be many more lemons. X3  
I'm really excited to back to the story, Chapter 7 will continue with the story. - ))**


	7. We'll Keep You Our Dirty Little Secret

**(( - Later in this chapter there is going to be a few months that are skipped in order to play along with the original story.** **It doesn't make much difference, but I figured it would benefit the story more to have a time skip…This will all make sense once you read. X3  
Thank you for reading! - ))**

* * *

As he pulled out of the driveway and headed up the street his happy feeling began to diminish.  
He shot a quick glance over to her, she looked happy a small smile on her lips.  
"…Kagome…?"  
She looked toward him, "Yeah?"  
He took a deep breath as he turned the car around. Kagome looked surprised, but decided not to say anything. 'There…Must be a good reason…' She took her phone out and sent a text to Sango saying they couldn't make the plans.  
She felt the phone vibrate as she got a reply, but she ignored it for the moment.  
Within a few minutes they were back in the driveway. Inuyasha got out of the car, slamming the door shut. He walked over to her and opened the door for her but didn't remain for her to get out of the car.

'…' She remained silent, wondering what was wrong with him.

* * *

He left the door open for Kagome as he went into his room; he shut the door behind him. Grabbing a few of his old friends he went into his closet.  
'…How could I have done this to her?' It became second nature, fixing the drugs to inject. "How could I have ruined her life…?" Within moments the drugs were ready.

* * *

She got out of the car, slamming the door shut. She continued into the house, slamming that door behind her as well before she walked up the stairs and into Inuyasha's room.  
She didn't know where he was, and she didn't care. At that moment all that mattered was the drugs she was about to inject.  
After grabbing the drugs she left his room, leaving the door open.  
Walking down the hall she went into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She continued into the bathroom that was joined with her room, locking that door behind her as well.

* * *

He was about to inject into his arm when he heard the soft footsteps in his room and the slamming of the door behind whomever came in.  
'…Kagome…S-She wouldn't…' He dropped the needle, forgetting his own personal desires as he left the closet and quickly ran from his room.  
He ran down the hall until he reached Kagome's room, he tried to open the door; only to find it was locked.  
"…K-Kagome! Are you…What are you doing?!" He began to knock on her door, his breathing increased in worry for her. "Kagome PLEASE…Come out…!" He paused for a few moments, taking a deep breath. He fell to the ground on his knees.  
"…Kagome please…Tell me you aren't doing those drugs…Please…"

* * *

She could hear him coming to save her before she even liquefied the drugs.  
She put the needle and drugs away in the bathroom, unlocking the door and coming out into her room.  
She unlocked the door but didn't open it, instead she lied on her bed; waiting for Inuyasha to come into her room.

Within moments he was in her room, staring at her with worry in his eyes. He ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.  
"You had me worried SICK! What were you doing?! Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked?!" He pulled her away from his body, not awaiting her answer he hugged her again.  
"…" She remained silent, hugging him back even tighter than he held her.  
"Tell me the truth, did you…Take drugs from my room and use them…?"  
"No…I-I didn't…" He let out a long sigh.  
"Thank god…You had me so worried…" She moved her face into his chest, gripping his shirt with her hands.  
"…I'm sorry…"  
"D-Don't ever do that to me again…"  
She didn't answer him, she only held onto his clothes tighter.  
He shook his head, holding her even tighter in his arms; he kissed her head before taking his hands to her face and kissing her lips. She looked into his eyes, he looked like he was about to cry but no tears emitted from his eyes.

"You scared the hell out of me…"  
"Where were you?" She quickly said looking deep into his eyes. "Where were you…?! How did you know I was in your room…? Y-You weren't in there…"  
He remained silent; he couldn't tell her the truth. He glanced away from her face as he closed his eyes tightly. He swallowed a lump in his throat before he answered her.  
"I…"  
"And DON'T lie to me…! Y-You did that once before Inuyasha…I-I…"  
"…I was in the closet…" He finished, he prayed she didn't ask why; he didn't want to tell her he had almost relapsed.  
"Why were you…?"  
"I almost relapsed alright?!" He snapped at her, he let go of her and got off the bed she was on. "I-I…I almost…Shot heroin again…" He whispered in a quiet tone.  
"Why? Y-You told me you weren't going to…"  
"I know what I told you…B-But I…There's a reason but I can't tell you…But I-I…" He couldn't control his stuttering as his nervousness increased. "B-But I don't want you to leave me…"  
She didn't respond to him, she couldn't. Her voice was gone.  
"…Kagome…?" He didn't turn to her, he remained facing the door. "…"  
"J-Just…Leave…For right now…" He glanced at her from across his shoulder; she was sitting on the edge of the bed her face in her hands. "I-I don't…I-I can't see you…"  
He felt a jab of pain in his heart, he felt as thought he couldn't breathe. But he nodded and left her room. Leaving the door open, he walked down the hall wanting her to come after him.  
He heard her soft footsteps as she walked to the door. She slammed the door, his ears rung with the sound.

"…I've…Lost you…" He continued to his room, shutting the door behind him he walked into his closet. The needle with heroin still lay on the closet floor. He looked at it, wanting it more now.  
He shook his head, grabbing the needle and shoving it into a bag.  
Without a second thought he grabbed the rest of the drugs he still had and placed them all in the bag, he opened the door and threw them out.

* * *

Kagome walked back into the bathroom, grabbing the drugs and needle she had stashed in the medical cabinet. Without a second thought she liquefied the drugs and sucked them into the needle.  
Arranging it near the bend in her arm, she shot the liquid into her veins; falling onto the floor in her high. She wanted more.  
Without thinking or caring she grabbed pills from her medicine cabinet and began crushing them up.  
She sprinkled the small chips on the pills onto the spoon she had taken from his room and began to liquefy them. It took longer than the heroin.  
Once they liquefied she injected them in another spot on her vein.  
She shook with the pleasure of highness, but it was not the same.

* * *

"…" He stared in the mirror. He couldn't stand to look at himself, he had hurt her. "…I need to tell her…"  
He walked slowly from his room, walking back to hers; he knew he was in for an argument. But he needed to tell her the reason why.  
Hoping she didn't lock the door, he opened it slowly. The knob turned slowly in his hand without stopping. He walked in without a smile on his face.  
Looking around the room, he saw her bathroom light on. He took a deep breath and walked towards the open door, he peered his head in; his eyes wide in the sight he saw on the floor.  
"K-Kagome…What are you…" His lip shook fiercely. It wasn't long before his whole body began to shake.  
She turned around her eyes glazed over.  
"I-Inu…Yasha…" She attempted to get up, her balance wobbled; Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her.  
"You…Y-You…How COULD you?!"  
Her head pulsed, his screaming made her heart rate increase. He fell onto the floor, she fell with him.  
"How could you…DO this to me?! You…Y-You lied to me!!! Kagome…!" Yelling at her wasn't getting him anywhere, she was high enough that she didn't hear a word.  
'…I-I can't even take her to the hospital…' He shook his head, his eyes welled with tears.  
"…I…Love…You…" She managed to whisper. He shook his head again.  
"I-If you loved me…You wouldn't be---!" He paused, he thought of the situation. "…I-I made you…"  
He held her tighter, "I-I'm so sorry…I made you do this…I…"  
He felt her head shake against him. "…You didn't…Y-You…" He shut her mouth with his lips.  
"Shut up! Don't…Blame yourself…B-Blame me…" He took a short breath before continuing. "I-I did it all…I showed them to you…I-If I wasn't here…You NEVER would have even been exposed to them...I…I m-may have gotten you pregnant…I…"  
She was asleep in his arms. He wanted so much to help her, he couldn't do anything. He picked her up from the floor and placed her on the bed. He didn't lie next to her; he sat on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair from her face.  
"…I'm so sorry…" He kissed her forehead as soft tears fell from his eyes. "I love you…"

* * *

Monday Morning…

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, Inuyasha lay next to her; she saw the tear residue coming from his eyes. She looked at the clock; it read 3 in the morning.  
She didn't remember what all he had said that night, she tried hard to think.  
'…He said…I may be pregnant…' She shook his shoulder lightly, reluctantly he opened his eyes.  
He looked into her eyes for a few moments than turned away.  
"I-Inuyasha look at me." She grabbed his face and made him look at her. "…I'm…I'm sorry about last night…I-I'll…I'll stop…It was only…My…Second time…"  
The word second stung his heart; he had let her use drugs twice. "…Ok."  
He began to turn away again; she got angry and pressed her lips on his.  
He stared at her in amazement. "…T-Take me to the hospital…"  
"…" He didn't respond. "…What if you lost it…? W-What if you were pregnant and…" She slapped him across the face.  
"I-If I am pregnant…I-I want to know. Now." He nodded and got out of bed. He was wearing the same clothes as the day before. Picking her up, he carried her out to the hall. He glanced around, seeing the light from the kitchen on he hurried down the stairs.  
Moving through the living room he quickly left the house.

* * *

As he placed her in the car he kissed her forehead. Moving as fast as he could he went to the driver's seat and started the ignition; backing out of the driveway as soon as the car emitted the roar of the engine.

* * *

Hours Later.

* * *

They were now in the waiting room, it was five in the morning.  
Neither had talked since they left the house. A nurse appeared through the door, glanced at her chart and called her name.  
"I-Inuyasha…Are you…?"  
"…Do you want me in there?" He asked looking into her eyes; she nodded hoping he would accept. He got up without a word and followed her into the examination room.  
The nurse followed behind them.  
She checked the usual things, Kagome blood pressure and heart rate.

"Alright…Doctor Takahashi will be in soon." The nurse smiled lightly as she shut the door behind her.  
"…Takahashi?" Kagome whispered the name then looked towards Inuyasha. "…I-Inuyasha…?"  
He looked back at Kagome, they burned with a fire of anger.  
"What?"  
She glanced back at the table, looking away from him. "…" Remaining silent she withdrew her question.  
He sighed in an angry tone.  
'…Why did it have to be him? Why do…Why do I have to see him again?' Inuyasha thought, he felt a lump appear in his throat. '…I haven't seen him since…' His thoughts trailed off.

His ear twitched at the sound of footsteps in the hall, a scent filled his nose as he growled with anger.  
A soft knock came from the door, a tall man with long silver hair walked into the room; glancing at the chart in his hands.  
"…Ms. Higurashi?" The doctors orange eyes looked up at his patient, they grew wide in surprise. Kagome glanced back at him blushing a light pink.  
She waved shyly, Inuyasha glared at the doctor then at Kagome before looking at the floor again. His hair over-shadowing his eyes.  
"It's been…Quite awhile, hasn't it?" He walked over to her, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly. Her blush turned to a deep red.  
"U-Um…Sesshomaru..." She began, Inuyasha got up from the seat; walking over to Kagome. He grabbed her hand and held it tight in his.  
"…Don't. Touch her." He glared his eyes at Sesshomaru, "She's not yours to hold."  
Kagome remained silent; she looked at Inuyasha's face then back down to the floor. Sesshomaru nodded.  
"It's nice to see you too Inuyasha." He glanced at the chart again. "What are you two here for?" Inuyasha clenched her hand tighter as the question was uttered. He released her hand as he walked his way to the door, shutting it behind him.  
Sesshomaru heard him slump up against the wall. Placing his head in his knees.

"…I might be pregnant…" Kagome said quietly. 'It's best to just get it out in the open…Get it over with…And get Inuyasha home…H-He's in pain…' She thought as her eyes began to water.  
"I see…Well." He walked over to the cabinets and pulled a robe out from the bottom. "…Here's a robe. You'll need to be fully undressed for this."  
She nodded and took the robe with shaking hands. Sesshomaru sighed.  
"Inuyasha should be in here with you…No matter what pain seeing me causes him. You're in much worse condition at the moment." Without saying much else Sesshomaru left the room.

Outside the door Inuyasha waited.  
"…Can we go home now?" He asked angrily as Sesshomaru walked past him. "I want as far away from here as possible. I'm sure you understand."  
"…I don't know how many times I need to tell you Inuyasha. I didn't cause our Father to leave your Mother."  
"He left to be with YOUR Mother. While MY Mother killed herself…He LEFT me Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's eyes closed tightly. Holding back the tears that formed as he remembered that night.  
"…If it's any difference, I asked him to take you with us…I WANTED you with us Inuyasha. But you better think of your girlfriend. She's uncomfortable in there without you. And she's doing all this for you…She could just as easily wait until there is real reason to think she may be pregnant." He left quickly after that statement, not wanting to continue the talk of the past.  
Inuyasha looked back at the door; a shot of guilt entered his heart. His hands began to shake as he realized how he had been treating her since they had left home.  
He quickly walked in, shutting the door behind him.  
He looked at the woman in front of him; her back was turned to face him. She was wearing nothing but her panties and the hospital robe.  
He smirked lightly.

"…Has anyone ever told you, you have a beautiful body?" She jumped, turning quickly around, she let out a sigh of relief to see Inuyasha behind her, he walked up to her and gave her a hug.  
"I'm sorry…For being so selfish tonight…" Kagome placed her face in his neck as she inhaled his scent. "I-I'm just…I'm scared…" She felt his grip tighten on her. "I'm…I'm worried about you…" He didn't say a word after, he held her tighter than before; running his fingers through her hair.  
"Inuyasha…" She began to speak,  
"…Can you forgive me?" He interrupted. He smelled the gentle scent emitting from her body; letting out a soft sigh he released his tight grip on her.  
"You know I was never mad at you…" She said looking into his eyes; she had a gentle smile on her face although her eyes displayed fear and nervousness. "…I was just…Worried…You looked so angry."  
"…I'm sorry…I-I…Was just remembering things…From my past."  
Kagome sighed, she hugged him again. "I'm sorry for bringing you here…I-I should have came by myself…"  
"Do you think I'd leave you here, as nervous as you are, with what he's going to do?" He said laughing a small bit. "…You're so stupid."

They stood holding each other for a few moments; Inuyasha smelled the gentle scent coming from her skin and hair.  
"Have I ever told you that I love your smell?" He whispered in her ear, "…It smells so innocent."  
"…How can I be innocent anymore? You took that away." She said smiling. Slowly she kissed his neck, inhaling his scent as well.  
"As you took mine." He pulled away from the embrace they had shared, kissing her forehead twice. "I love you so much."  
She blushed a light pink from his kisses; still she wasn't used to him being as affectionate as he was at times. "Let me help you with robe, when I came in you seemed to be having some trouble." He laughed lightly; she turned around revealing to him the open robe. Her smooth, pale skin reflected itself in the light of the hospital room.  
"U-Uh…" He felt himself grow hot under the lights. Walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her waist; ignoring the robe he placed his hands on her bare skin.  
"…Hm? Inuyasha?" Placing his head on her shoulder, he blew his hot breath into her ear. "A-Ah…" He smirked as her scent changed.  
"It's amazing…How I don't need to do anything but blow my breath in your ear." Her face grew hot as a bright red blush appeared over her cheeks.  
"…And it's amazing all I have to do is be in a white shirt." She smirked seductively. "But seriously…?" She heard him whimper softly as he removed his hands from her waist; placing them on the robes ties and tying them behind her back.  
"…Is that too tight?"  
"Nope! Just right." Turning around she kissed his lips softly. "Perfect." After kissing him a few more times she walked back to the hospital bed; climbing onto it she sat nervously twiddling her thumbs.  
"…Hm." Inuyasha moved towards the bed with the chair from the corner, he placed it next to her. "…Shall I help you?"  
Her eyes moved in his direction, "With what?"  
"I don't want him to hurt you." He smiled a perverted smile; although his eyes expressed a sincere expression. "…I can make sure you're ready, and pleasure you in the process." He began tracing her bare leg with his nail, making her shiver in pleasure and anticipation.  
"I-Inuyasha I-I don't know if we should do that here…"  
"…I'll make it worth your while." She tried to keep her focus on the floor, 'If I look into his eyes…' She glanced up slowly, and caught the gaze of his lust filled eyes. She could feel herself get hotter as his hand continued up her leg to her thigh. She spread her legs a bit, her breathing becoming uneven.  
He grabbed lightly at the panties she still had on, he pulled lightly; taking them off for her.  
"…Inuyasha w-what if Sesshomaru comes back?"  
"Don't think about Sesshomaru…" He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Think about me." Using his tongue he pressed her soft ear against his fang.  
Her legs began to move as he inched his hand close. He rubbed her leg more as he began to kiss her neck. He stopped slowly, laughing to himself.  
"…I do believe you're wet enough. Besides…Sesshomaru is coming." She had laid down on the hospital bed, her hand began twitching as he stopped. His ear twitched as he heard her whimper; wanting him more.  
Without knocking Sesshomaru appeared back in the hospital room, the odd but intoxicating scent filled his nose.

"…What have you two been up to?" He asked, covering his nose for a few seconds; adjusting to the scent. "It's been awhile since I've smelled…This."  
Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, his eyes a fiery orange again. "I didn't want you to hurt her." He paused for a few moments, "…That's all."  
Sesshomaru didn't respond, just stared at his half-brother as he brought in the equipment he needed for the examination. Within a few moments he was ready to begin the examination of her womb.  
"I'm guessing she's perfectly ready then?"  
"…Hmm…Let me check." Inuyasha's hand began to travel back into her hospital robe, Sesshomaru grabbed his hand. Inuyasha glared back at Sesshomaru.  
"That's. Not necessary. I can see from the…Robe and bed that you've obviously done enough." A light blush appeared on Sesshomaru's cheeks.  
By now Kagome was aware of what was happening, she remained silent throughout the examination; before Sesshomaru began she grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hand tightly.  
He stopped staring at Sesshomaru and glanced towards her, her eyes were closed tightly; he saw the sweat begin to drop from her forehead. Leaning up he placed his lips against her ear.  
"If it hurts…Just squeeze my hand…Even if you're scared. I'm here for you." He kissed her ear lightly before sitting back down in the chair next to the bed.  
He glanced up at the TV, Kagome watched reluctantly.  
"…Alright." Sesshomaru spoke up, "I won't waste your time with explaining what all this is…I know you're here to find out one thing and one thing only." He paused before continuing; knowing they would not like the answer. "…That flicker is a heart beat. Kagome…Y-You are pregnant."  
Inuyasha stared at the TV; Kagome glanced at Inuyasha's face. His eyes were wide with terror and fear; his mouth frozen in place.  
His hand tightened around hers until his knuckles turned white. She slowly pulled her hand away from his, his facial expression hadn't changed; he laid his head on her lap. She began to feel his tears on her legs.  
A few moments had passed. Sesshomaru had cleaned up the machine and was about to push it back down the hall, he paused at the doorway.

Without saying a word Sesshomaru slipped quietly out of the room, he shut the door behind him pulling a tab on the top of the door out. Indicating privacy.  
Kagome and Inuyasha remained in the room, she placed her hand on his head and began petting him; hoping to soothe him.  
"...Inuyasha I-I'm sorry…" He didn't say a word but shook his head no. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "…I'll get dressed quickly…And then we can go home." Before she got up he nodded, she slid slowly off the hospital bed. His head still lay, refusing to move. He had moved his hands under, his arms supporting his head on the hard bed.  
Quickly she got dressed, sending him occasional glances out of the corner of her eye.  
He hadn't moved.  
A soft knock on the door appeared before Sesshomaru walked into the room. He looked at Inuyasha with a worried expression, cocking his head to the right he motioned Kagome out of the room.  
"…I just want to talk to him about something…I'll be out with him in the waiting room once we're finished…" He whispered in her ear, she nodded lightly shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Inuyasha, you need to move sometime." Sesshomaru walked over to the hospital bed, getting on top of the mat and laying backwards. His hands behind his head he sighed. "…I know it seems hard right now but…You love her don't you?"  
Inuyasha nodded quickly. "…I-I love her with…All my heart…"  
"Then why are you so depressed about this…? She's not."  
Inuyasha's shoulders began to move up and down as he tried to control his breathing. "I-I…Ruined her life…" He took a deep breath before continuing, "...She wanted to go places…S-She can't…Not while she's pregnant…And I…I-I exposed her to something that might hold her back…"  
Sesshomaru thought for a few moments, he looked towards his brother.  
"...You exposed her to what?"  
"I-If I tell you…You'd take her away from me…" He closed his eyes tighter as his breathing became even more uneven. "You'd…Separate us…" He felt the warmth of a hand on his shoulder, it squeezed tightly.  
"Will you tell me if I promise not to take her away?"  
"You can't keep that promise!!!" He replied quickly, his voice raised as tears rolled down his cheeks. "With what I've done to her, you can't keep that…! You'd take…Y-You'd take me to jail…And you'd…She'd be alone…"  
"Inuyasha I promise you I will not take her away. If any time you are going to trust me, trust me now."  
A long silence came between the two, Inuyasha refused to answer.  
Loosing his temper Sesshomaru got off the bed, walking towards the door.  
"…I got her slightly addicted to heroin…" He whispered the words so only Sesshomaru could hear. The door Sesshomaru had slowly opened, shut quietly.  
"You can't…Be slightly addicted…"  
"A-Alls I know is she's not as dependent on them as I-I am…" He whispered quieter than before. "…She took some of the leftovers I had…I-I didn't know about it until today…S-She's going to quit…So am I-I…"  
Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the counter.  
"You're DAMN right you're going to quit. Both of you are. She has a child…! And you…" He twitched with anger. "…Why? Why would you turn to that shit Inuyasha? Do you ENJOY hurting people?!"  
"Of course I don't!"  
"Do you ENJOY hurting Kagome?! Do you think that would make her happy to know that you're killing yourself…?" Inuyasha remained silent as Sesshomaru's voice raged with anger.  
"S-Sesshomaru please…" He paused. "You have every right to yell at me…But please don't…" Inuyasha looked up for the first time since he had found out the news. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks irritated. "…I feel like I ruined her life…"  
"By acting like this, like you don't WANT that child…You're ruining her life. It may have been twelve years since I've seen you two, but trust me. She loves you more than anything. The only thing that saddens her now is the fact that you don't want this child. Don't you understand that she doesn't care WHEN she got pregnant…Just as long as she got pregnant with you?"  
The words entered Inuyasha's ears; he stared in front of himself blankly. Letting the words sink in.  
"…You're sure I didn't ruin her life?" He looked into his brothers eyes.  
"If you don't believe me Inuyasha, ask her yourself." He took a deep breath. "I think its time you two go home now. You've been here for hours, and you've gotten some pretty heavy news. I'm writing you both a note to skip school today…You two need the rest."  
He took out a piece of paper and wrote some information on it; clicking his pen he placed it back in his coat pocket. Tearing the paper off of the tablet he handed it to Inuyasha.  
"Are you ready?" Without a word Inuyasha nodded and stood, he grabbed the paper without much grip as he left the hospital room; Sesshomaru followed behind him.

"Everything's going to be fine Inuyasha…I promise." Sesshomaru placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Don't worry."  
He stopped in the middle of the hall before the waiting room. "…Here." Sesshomaru handed him another slip of paper. "That's my cell, home, and office phone. If anything is wrong…Feel free to call me."  
Inuyasha glanced at his brother with a confused look; he took the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket. Without a word Sesshomaru waved before walking back down the hall. His ear twitched as he heard the soft footsteps behind him; slowly he stopped.  
"…T-Thanks Sesshomaru…" He looked towards the ground. Sesshomaru glanced behind his shoulder, he smirked lightly.  
"Anytime Inuyasha." Removing the smirk from his face he began walking down the hall again; Inuyasha sighed lightly, '…He really…Hasn't changed much.' He smiled as he walked back into the waiting room. Glancing around the room he saw Kagome staring out the window, the sun was slowly coming up across the mountain. It was barely visible in the light grey clouds. Rain had begun to fall.  
She had her arms crossed in front of her with a worried and frightened look in her eyes. Quietly he crept behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist lovingly.  
She gasped in surprised as his scent filled her nose; she calmed down quickly realizing he was alright.  
"…I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, she placed her hands over his and smiled gently.  
"It's alright…" She paused for a few moments. "…Are we going to be ok?"  
Placing his chin on her shoulder he smiled. "Yeah…We'll be fine. I promise."  
They stood in the dim sunlight, watching the sun come up over the mountains; being shaded by the clouds.

* * *

A Few Months Later…

* * *

The two were sitting on the couch watching TV. The sun shown through the curtains, letting a orange glow appear in the room; it as late afternoon.  
Kagome was lying on Inuyasha's body with her stomach to the air. Rubbing the small bump that had formed she smiled a small smile.  
Inuyasha placed his hand over hers; he snuggled against her ear. Whispering words into her ears.  
"…I love you so much." He took his fingers and intertwined them with hers.  
She lifted her head up kissing his lips lovingly. "I love you too."  
It had been a few months since they had the news she was pregnant, since then their relationship has had no problems.  
Kagome's mother and Makoto, her boyfriend, have come and gone. They would leave for a few weeks then come back for a few weeks. It had been that way for years.  
Neither of them knew the condition Kagome was in, and they had no intention of telling them until it became incredibly obvious.  
Over the past months they had both been clean of drugs, doing all they could for the baby to live a healthy life.

"…Inuyasha?" She asked his name beginning to stare back at her stomach. He looked to her face, kissing her cheeks.  
"Yes?"  
"I…Want you to know I'm proud of you…" She said smiling. "It's been three months and you haven't touched drugs once…"  
"Neither have you…Don't give me all the credit, it was because of you…That I quit and got clean." He snuggled against her neck again. Kissing it softly.  
She giggled lightly as he hit her tickle spot again. "S-Stop it." She said between laughs. She moved her hands from her stomach to his face, trying to stop his kisses.  
When that failed she rolled over onto her stomach, exchanging her neck with her lips; kissing him passionately.  
A smirk grazed his lips as he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her back as he deepened the kiss. He began to feel the curves of her body as his hands moved along her. Her scent changed as he moved his hands to her hips; rubbing them slowly.  
They broke for air, within moments she kissed his neck to increase he pleasure. She licked with each kiss.  
"A-Ah…Kagome…?" Her hands moved to the side of his face, pulling him closer to her lips.  
"Hm..?" She continued her kissing as his breathing increased quickly.  
"…I-I don't know if we should…T-The baby…" He felt her sigh against his neck, she stopped the kisses and looked him in the eyes.  
"I guess." Her response was bland and emotionless. The scent he had originally smelled from her dissipated as her annoyance rose. "I'm going to call my mother, and see when she's deciding to come home again..." She got up quickly; leaving him lying on the couch thinking of his arousal.

'…Maybe I shouldn't have stopped her.' He thought beginning to get annoyed with himself. 'But…If I tried to get her to continue it she'd only get mad…Man I hate these mood swings…' Sitting up on the side of the couch; he brought his hands to his temples and began rubbing them, attempting to remove the headache he just conjured.  
She walked back into the living room, standing up against the frame of the doorway that lead to the kitchen. Her hands were crossed over her chest; a worried look over face.  
Inuyasha glanced up and sighed; he walked slowly over to her and wrapped her in a hug.  
"…She's not coming back soon is she?" He asked in a whisper, '…I don't understand why you care so much about her…She's done nothing for you…' He thought holding her tighter.  
"…" She remained silent for a few moments, her hands still crossed over her chest. "…No…" She began; Inuyasha smelled the tears well into her eyes. "…She's coming home tomorrow…And…I'm starting to show more and more as the weeks go by…I-If she finds out…" Her breathing became uneven, Inuyasha pulled away from the hug, holding her shoulders with his hands.  
"I won't let her…Do anything to our son." He said sternly. His eyes burned with a fiery orange as he stared into her eyes that glanced at the floor. "Kagome look at me…" He grabbed her chin between his index finger and thumb.  
Her eyes reluctantly looked into his eyes, she saw he was worried too; fright filled his eyes. Mixed in with the fear he had determination. "I promise you, alright? She won't harm our son…Or you." Her eyes glanced around the room before she finally nodded; wrapping him in a tight hug.  
Wrapping his arms around her once more he snuggled his nose into her neck. Inhaling her newly changed scent, a calming scent emitted from her skin as she took a deep breath.  
"It will all be ok…I promise you Kagome. There will be nothing to worry about." He said soothing her more, he glanced at the clock. The time seemed to pass much faster than it had before. The clock read eight at night. "…Do you want to head to bed? You seem really tired…"  
She pulled lightly away from him and nodded. "…I am…I think the baby is taking a lot out of me…" She brought her hand to her head, feeling it lightly for a fever.  
Inuyasha stared with worried eyes. He took her hand away from her forehead and replaced it with his, "You're a little warm…" A light blush had appeared on her cheeks; he couldn't tell if it was from his contact or her slight fever. "Come on…I'll take you up to bed Hun." He wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her walk the way to the stairs.  
She began to protest but withdrew her voice as she felt herself get light headed. She wobbled, grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's arm for support. Her breathing became uneven as she felt her fever rise.  
Without her suggestion Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, holding her close to his body. He could feel the heat emitting from her pale skin. Her once dry skin was now covered in sweat.  
'…It's my entire fault she's going through this…H-Her detoxing is lasting longer than mine…She's still over-coming her addiction…' He swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. 'She d-doesn't want the drugs anymore but…Her body isn't used to this…Period without them…'  
He felt her hand on his face, she knew what he was thinking.  
"D-Don't blame yourself ok…? I'm alright…It's just a little fever…" She smiled lightly; the sweat that covered her face attracted his attention more as the worry filled his face even more. "H-Hey…Trust me…Ok?"  
He opened his mouth to speak, she interrupted him. "The baby is fine…"  
He nodded without a word, it wasn't long before they were back in her room; he placed her onto the bed before shutting the door. Moving slowly he walked over to the bed and took the side next to Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head in her chest.  
"…I'm sorry I'm so worried…" He said sighing. "I-I just don't want you hurt…Or…" She placed her hand over his mouth playfully.  
"I understand…But you don't need to be." She turned her body to him, holding his head lightly; petting his ears. He took a deep breath and felt a calmness overpower him.  
He sighed as he closed his eyes. Snuggling closer to her he softly drifted off to sleep.

'…Works every time.' She thought as she watched him sleep. She kissed his forehead. "Good night…My dearest."

"I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours. It's simply radiant; I see it more with everyday that goes by. I watch the clock to make my timing just right…Would it be OK? Would it be OK if I took your breath away?"

**

* * *

(( - In case you are wondering. The lyrics above are also from the song "You Had Me At Hello" by A Day To Remember. - ))**


	8. Die Tonight Her Hearts In His Hands

**(( - Sorry for taking so long to update this…I know I told some of you it'd be up within a few days. D:  
I got hooked on this DS game called Time Hollow. If you get a chance you should check it out. I just beat it on Sunday. Very good game.****Without further ado I bring you Chapter 8!  
Also...I am not sure if I am fully happy with this chapter. Only the wording of it. The contents will remain the same.  
If I do decide to change around the wording, I will notify my readers through a little note like this one! - ))**

* * *

The couple slept silently in the middle of the night. The moonlight shown through the windows of the house, light filled the house with an eerie silver and blue glow.  
The door the house opened slowly as a woman stumbled through the door. She slammed the door to the house, the sound ringing through the empty halls and rooms.

* * *

The sounds echoed through her ears as she awakened from her light sleep. Adjusting her eyes to the light, she blinked a few times before fully opening them in the darkness. Everything appeared black in the room.  
'...What was that noise?' She sat up lightly in the bed, rubbing her eyes to remove the sleep. Glancing at Inuyasha she realized the noise hadn't woke him. His ears twitched at the noises but did not move from his spot on the bed.  
Soft snores emitted from his lips as she moved her legs to the edge of the bed. Carefully she got up from the bed, walking across the carpet quickly; not wanting to wake Inuyasha.

* * *

Dropping all the objects she was holding, she stumbled into the living room; her hands shook as she grabbed a hold of objects to hold her balance.  
Feeling her way to the couch in the living room, she sat down grabbing for the remote. Her hands felt around the coffee table; her nails scratched the wood as her fingers twitched uncontrollably.

Finding the remote she grabbed a hold of the object; turning on the TV changing the channels until she found the black and white static she was searching for.  
The sound of a door clicking made the woman's head jerk to the right; trying to focus her eyes in the darkness of the upstairs hallway. A figure appeared on the top of the steps, its hand over its chest.  
"…Mom?" Kagome's voice echoed in the living room, the woman on the couch; her mother stared at her as the TV's black and white static reflected off her face.  
She watched as Kagome walked slowly down the stairs, she could see the figure but not the face.  
"…" Her mother remained silent. Her eyes darted to the coffee table in front of her; staring at one of the drawers that was half open. She pulled the rest of the drawer, fully opening it. In the light of the TV a small gun revealed its shape.

"It's…All your fault…" She whispered; the blank stare continued on the gun.  
"…What?" Kagome stopped at the bottom of the stairs; she could see the gun in the reflection of her mother's eyes. '…W-What's she thinking…?' She grabbed a hold of the stairs railing to stable herself.  
She watched as her mothers eyes darted from her to the gun in the drawer.  
"It's all your fault…You must…Be punished." Her mother whispered once more. The blank stare that hadn't left her face returned to the gun again; her hand reached for it and took it in both of her hands. Holding it gently.  
"M-Mom…W-What are you talking about?" She stuttered, her lower lip shaking with fear. "What…A-Are you thinking…?"

Her mother ignored her as she gripped the gun tightly in her hands.  
"Is this…Loaded Kagome?" She whispered in her soft voice, "…Shall we see?" Her mother's eyes closed half-way, giving her a eerie and terrifying expression. "Come to your mother…"

"N-No…Mom…P-Put the gun down…P-Please." Her legs began to shake in fear; the terror paralyzed her in the place she stood at the bottom of the stairs. She felt the tears come to her eyes; her throat suddenly went dry as her breathing increased.  
"…Come here." She said again, this time it was louder and more demanding; Kagome's knees began to feel weak as they fell out from under her.  
Her kneecaps hit the floor with a loud thud; numb with fear she felt nothing.  
"You're going to make mother come to you? You don't…You never listened to me…You were always such an ungrateful child…You need your punishment." Her mother looked down to the floor as she walked over to the stairs. The gun remained tightly gripped in her hand.  
Kagome tried to speak, her mouth opened but no words came out; her throat pained as no liquid fell through. Her hands remained at her sides; fingers twitching with every step her mother took. As her mother reached the place she kneeled, her whole body shook.  
"…Why weren't you a better daughter? Why did you…Why did you do this to me…?" Her mother whispered. "Why are you, you? Why aren't you…A better image of me? You disgrace this family…" Pulling the gun up to her chest she continued her rant.  
Kagome had no choice but to listen, the tears welled and fell from her eyes faster as her mother continued.  
"…I HATE you…I never…Never loved you. No one in this family…Ever loved you…No one ever will…You're a disgrace…"  
She swallowed deeply, voicing her mouth to move; forcing her voice to be heard. "I-I'll change…I-If I change…Will you love me…? W-Will you…Forgive me…Accept me…?" It was soft and hoarse, it rasped at every word she uttered.  
Her mother looked over the girl kneeling before her, her daughters eyes were filled with fear; she was pleading with her.  
"…I will…Never love you…Never forgive or…And…" She pulled the gun slightly up, aiming it to Kagome's stomach. She placed her finger on the trigger; pulling it slowly. "…I will never accept you."  
"N-No…!" She screamed; a horrifying shrill emitted from her lips as she felt the bullet hit her at close range. She moved her arm to her stomach, twitching and moaning in pain. She bent her head to the follow, trying to swallow the pain as her eyes shut tightly; tears of anger and hurt ran onto her cheeks. "…M-Mon…W-Why d-did you…?" She glanced up, her body shook with spasms as blood fell over her hand and onto the floor. With every breath she took; every word she uttered the blood poured from her abdomen.  
Her mother stood over her with no remorse or sorrow in her eyes. "…The only thing I regret…" She began, staring into her daughters eyes with hatred. "…Is giving birth to you." She raised the gun again; her hand shook as she held it in the same position as before, her eyes narrowed.  
Kagome saw her mother take a deep breath; moving the gun away from her, she placed it in her mouth.  
Kagome's eyes went wide as tears flowed. Her voice seemed paralyzed as she strained to scream.  
Her mother's eyes closed as her finger lightly placed itself on the trigger.  
Kagome froze in shock, her eyes focused onto her mother's finger. She watched as it slowly pulled the trigger; a final shot ran through the silent home.

* * *

The small appendages on his head twitched fiercely as the loud shot entered his ears. He jolted from the bed; his ears still ringing.  
'…What…Who was that?' He thought, the smell of blood had not entered his nostrils until a scream entered his ears. '…Kagome?' His whole body shook in fear. The scent of blood got stronger; mixed in he could smell tears and alcohol.  
His eyes were wide with terror as tears began to form; they slowly fell down his cheeks as he refused to blink.  
His hands shook even more than his body, hearing whispers downstairs.  
His breathing increased at the scent of Kagome's blood; moving his fingers he clenched a tight fist in his hand. He forced himself to move out of the bed and towards the smell of blood.

His hands shook as he grabbed onto the doorknob, it was cold in his hands.  
His eyes filled with water once more as he tried to picture Kagome. He swallowed the large lump in his throat as he opened the door to the hallway.

* * *

"…M-Mother…" Kagome tried not to breathe deeply, with the air that filled her lungs more blood flowed from the wound in her abdomen. Her vision began to blur as she felt more blood seep onto her hand. "…" Her voice became paralyzed; her head began to hurt, she wobbled back and forth.  
Without a word she felt arms wrapping around her pale cold body.  
They tightened their grip around her body. She could feel herself being laid back; through her blurred vision she saw the familiar face.

"…Kagome?! Kagome please…! Kagome answer me…!!! Don't leave me…Y-You can't…" The tears flowing from his eyes landed on her cheeks, she felt herself get lifted from the floor.  
He placed her onto the couch, touching her face with his hand. His lips and hands were quivering in fear of losing her.  
Without a word he left for a few minutes; she could hear his frantic screaming, although it was muffled she could hear the fright and terror in his voice. Within minutes he was back by her side; holding her in his arms.  
He said no words as he placed her head on his shoulder. Slowly he began to rock her back and forth slowly. The warm tears slid down his cheeks and onto her face. She closed her eyes slowly as her breathing began to decrease. He brought his hands to her face as he kissed her passionately; the bloody taste of her tongue mixed with his. He removed his lips from hers; a small remainder of blood fell from his mouth. He looked at her face, her eyes remained closed, her mouth a pale blue that stuck out completely next to her white skin. Tears fell once more from his amber eyes as he realized her breathing had ceased to exist…

"Die Tonight. My hands around your hands, I won't let you...My hearts in your hands. I won't let you die."

**

* * *

(( - The lyrics above are from a song by Hearts That Hate called "Cry Tonight"…The song & lyrics also appear in a song by MC Lars called "Signing Emo". - ))**


	9. Memories of The Past

He sat with his head bowed to his knees; his arms lay over his knees with his hands clasped in a tight fist. His shoulders slumped over and lifted as he let out soft sobs.  
Lifting his head he shielded his sensitive eyes as he glanced in front of him. People walked into the waiting room from the outside, many were children with coughs and fevers. He felt tears come back to his eyes as he looked away from the kids and back at the bloody t-shirt he still wore.  
His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps down the hall they rushed her into, he stood up; staring at the hallways entrance. The scent of his brother filled his nose.  
'…I can't…I-I can't see her…N-Not…Not like…' He closed his eyes tightly. "Not the way…I caused her to be…" He whispered in silence. His ears began twitching as the footsteps got louder; his body tensed as thoughts raced through his head. 'She needs to be away from me…' Slowly his body began to loosen as he resolved the conflict in his mind. '…For good…'  
Without waiting for his brother to come from the hallway he walked out the way he came, people stared at his shirt than at his face; it was expressionless and blank.  
His mind was made up.

Slowly the pale faced girl opened her eyes; she took breaths through her mouth as she awoke from her sleep. Glancing slowly and groggy around the room she looked for the bright orange eyes she wished to see. She closed them as those eyes were not around.  
She felt a pain in her chest, a sharp stab over her heart; her eyes closed tight as the pain subsided. Her hand clutching her chest.

Glancing around the outside of the house, Inuyasha stared at the yellow police tape that surrounded the outer limits. The police had gone, the investigation over.  
'...' His mind remained silent; a dark cloud seemed to over-come the sky around the house as he slowly walked up the driveway. The door of the house remained open from the night before. He closed his eyes inhaling the last of the fresh air as he entered the now abandoned house.  
As the scent of blood flooded his nose he kept himself from gagging; his hand over his mouth and nose he glanced around the room.  
His eyes began to tear up as he remembered the night before; the couch was covered in his love's blood. The pillows were stained a dark brown; they were hard to his touch. The tears he was holding in slowly fell from his eyes and rolled themselves down his cheeks.  
He remembered the night so well, her face as pale as a ghost; taking her last breath in his arms.

'…If it wasn't for the paramedics…' He refused the finish his thought as his eyes burned with the sting of tears. Without another thought or word he ignored the blood stained carpet of the stairs as he continued up and towards the left. The upstairs were untouched by the police.  
His eyes moved slowly to the room where he used to spend his nights. The door was open partially from the last time he had attempted death. '…That was three months ago…The last time I had drugs.' For the first time in awhile his arms, his veins itched for the feeling of the needle.

They ached for the high feeling; the relief he got when the drugs entered his body. Nothing compared to the feeling he used to have. His temples began to pulse with the pain of an headache; he closed his eyes tightly.  
"Ok…Fine…" He spoke to himself in an angry tone that slowly changed into a whisper. He continued muttering to himself as his hand reached for the door; it shook heavily as he gripped the knob and pulled the door back into the hallway.  
The scent of death returned to his nose, he cringed at the smell he had forgotten so long ago. His lip quivered at the temperature of the room, chilling his spine as he took a step into the room and shut the door. He continued to walk through the room, remembering the past.

~~~ Flashback

The night of their fight, the night he admitted to her of his close-call relapse. He had cleaned out his room of drugs, placing them a garbage bag and putting them in the hall.  
They remained outside the door until he has second thoughts. His body began aching once more for the rush the drugs gave him. His eyes wanted to watch the blood trail down his arm…  
Second thoughts raced through his mind as he stared at the bag outside his door. Slowly he grabbed the bag once more and placed the drugs in his closet; shutting the door quickly behind with tightly closed eyes.

His eyes darted to the closet; it remained shut from that night three months ago. His lips shook more as his breathing increased; his mouth began to water as he thought of the feeling he was about to remember fully. His whole body shook in eagerness as he reached for the closet doorknob.  
His hand grasped onto the small knob and pulled lightly; the scent of the drugs seeped through the cracks in the door, entering his nose.  
He held the breath of the drugs in; wanting to smell the scent just a little while longer. The scent pulled him in deeper in his wanting; he opened the door to the closet and glanced at the floor.  
The black garbage bag lay where it was placed months ago; he sighed in relief as he dropped to his knees.  
Quickly but swiftly he reached into the bag, pulling out the utensils he needed. He continued his old ritual; the ritual he never thought he would once again partake. As he took the lighter from the bag he began to heat the drugs that placed themselves on the spoon. His body shook with anticipation and eagerness.  
His mouth seemed to water as the scent of the semi-liquefied drugs entered his nostrils; licking his lips his heart rate increased. The thumping in his chest got louder when the drugs were ready; almost dropping the spoon from his hands he took the needle and sucked the drugs into the empty syringe. Immediately he disposed the spoon from his hand as the last drop entered the needle; his shaking hands made it difficult to aim the tip.

Once aimed he quickly jammed the needle into his favorite vein. He shook with the pleasure of highness as the drugs coursed through the vein in his arm and continued through his body. Leaning back his whole body shook, his arms and legs started to move and shake uncontrollably.  
A quick shot of pain began in his head and continued throughout his limbs; he felt his heart race at an unnatural speed as the pain focused on his chest. Slowly his eyes began rolling into to back of his head as his whole body convulsed in his overdose.  
Images flashed before his eyes; slowly his past came back to him. His mind raced with memories and nightmares as his seizures continued…

~~~In The Past…

Slowly the small boy opened his eyes. It was early morning; his sensitive ears twitched with quick movements as the sounds of his parent's voices entered them.  
They were in their room, but they sounded so close…Their screaming echoed throughout the house. His brother, Sesshomaru lay beside him; attempting to sleep.  
The five year old boy looked towards his ten year old brother's sleeping figure. His ears flattened on his head as the tears began to well in his eyes. His parents screams were still being heard through his small ears.  
The older boy pleaded with the younger in silence, his back still turned. Inuyasha did as he was told. Laying back down he tried to block the sounds from his ears.  
He couldn't ignore the sounds, the screams, the swears. They entered into his canals and never left; even in the silence.

The little boy closed his eyes tightly as small tears fell from his face. Slowly he sat up once more and wiped his tears on the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing. Without thinking he climbed from the bed and walked out into the hall. His big eyes looked into the darkness; the light of his parent's room was still on. The light spilled into the hallway from the small crack in the door.  
His small feet shuffled to the door and lightly pulled it back.

He sat in front of the door, leaving it open a crack. He watched his parents continue to argue; their voices rising and lowering.  
His little ears twitched at the sound of their raspy voices, tears started to appear in his eyes; within moments they were slowly rolling down his cheeks.  
As his parent's voices rose once more they became physical, slapping and smacking each other until the point where their faces were red with irritation. Slowly Inuyasha pulled his knees to his chin; he placed his head in his knees as the tears became soft sobs. He drifted off to sleep; the sound of his parents screams becoming his lullaby to a nightmare.  
As he awoke in the morning, he still lay next to the door. It was now wide open and bare.  
Clothes littered the floor, his mother's clothes. The drawers were empty; his father's clothes and belongings no where to be found.  
It wasn't long before he heard the screaming again…Downstairs his father was screaming at his mother.  
He heard his brother's voice pleading with his father. His ears twitched fiercely as he noticed what was going on. Quickly the small boy ran down the stairs.  
"Daddy…!" He screamed as he ran down the steep steps, he fell from the last one; onto the hard floor. He screamed once more from the floor.  
He looked to the side as he got up from the floor. The door wide open, a car in the background; he ran from the house out into the yard.  
"Daddy…D-Daddy don't leave me…!!!" He father glanced towards his youngest son. He said no words as he climbed into the car. Sesshomaru was in the passenger side of the car; screaming to his father.  
Pounding his foot to the gas the car revved away, the sound continued to echo in Inuyasha's ears.  
"…Daddy…" He big eyes looked down the now bare road; his lip began to quiver quickly as the tears formed again in his eyes. A soft click rang in his ears again.  
"…Mommy…M-Mommy NO!..." His body shook with shock as he pushed his small self back towards the house, he raced into the home hearing the click once again, he followed it up to the bathroom. With long strides he reached the bathroom, his mother stood looking at herself in the mirror with a small gun to her head.  
"NOOOOO!" He shut his eyes tightly as he screamed. The gunshot overpowered his small voice as his mother's blood fell over him. He felt the liquid on his skin as he opened his eyes slowly.  
His mother's body fell in what seemed like slow motion in front of the boy, it slumped in a heap on the floor next to him.  
He fell onto his knees, his small body covered in his mother's blood he crawled toward her body. Touching her shoulder he felt the tears well and fall down his cheeks.

He pulled himself away from his mother and ran from the home. He ran down the street; the blood of his mother fell onto the ground in droplets. His eyes shut tight, the tears still running down his cheeks. Running by the houses of his neighbors with a fast pace he tripped on the cement sidewalk. His knees bled with his own blood as he limped to the house that was his destination.  
He wanted to feel the hug of another human. He wanted that love…  
He sat near the door of the home and knocked onto the door; his arm banged onto the door in a desperate cry for help. The door opened almost immediately.  
A small girl, the same age as he stood next to the door. Her short black hair lay over her face.  
She reached out to the half-demon; eagerly he rushed into her arms.  
She wrapped him in a tight hug as they sat on the front porch. Tears running down each of their faces…

The half demon's eyes slowly opened…His body seemed to convulse a small bit as he awoke.  
His head pounded in pain as he attempted to get up from the floor. He felt the marks of tears on his cheeks.  
Despite his body aching and shaking in pain he forced himself up from the floor. The image of the little girl flashed in his mind.

Kagome stared out the window with a blank stare. Her eyes had a soft tone of orange to them as she watched the sun set behind the city landscape.  
Her mind only thought of Inuyasha. Curling herself into a ball, she tried forget about him for the time being. He had not seen her since the night before; she longed for his touch…For his glance.  
Small tears formed in her eyes as she began to think the worst.  
She heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway; they seemed to rush towards the room.  
The door slammed open, her back remained turned towards the door. She could smell the familiar scent as a small smile grazed her lips. Her love was with her once more.

"And I'll be here in the morning…If you say stay. If you say stay to me. Oh. And I'll be here in the morning…If you say stay to me…"

**(( - In case you are wondering the lyrics above are from a song by Safetysuit called "Stay". - ))**


End file.
